Learning to Breathe
by BluBug2592
Summary: What would happen if a group of strange kids came to school? Two of them are not at all what they seem and they have Edward on the edge of his seat. Edward can't read any of their minds and what will the Cullens do when they figure out who they are?
1. Unexpected Guests

_A/N: It's happened! The Twilight bug has bit me in the butt. I made this little story because, well, I felt like it. _

_I let my friends at school read this first chapter and they were hooked…now they wont stop bugging me about the second chapter (which by the way I'm working on). And besides two of my friends at school and me…nobody know what the new group of kids are. So once you get done reading I want to know what you guys think they are. I'm not gonna give any hints until I finally tell you what they are, which I'm hoping will be in the 4th chapter. Okay scratch that, I'll give you one hint: They are not werewolves or Vampire hybrids. _

_This ENTIRE story is from Bella's P.O.V. Also this story takes place between New Moon and Eclipse. I might have some information out of place and since I'm rereading New Moon I'll fix them up as I go.  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. The Twilight Saga respectively belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
_

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

**Learning to Breathe  
**

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected Guests**

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

I was sitting at the same table that we sat at everyday for lunch. Jessica was rambling something off about how she forgot her project at home, to Angela, and that her parents were going to kill her because it was a big part of her grade. Mike and Eric were talking about how they wanted to go to La Push this weekend and Tyler was volunteering to give them a ride. Alice and Edward were having a private conversation, but I couldn't hear them because of how low they were talking, nor could I read their lips; they were moving too fast. Edward had his arm around my waist and his right hand on my knee.

Suddenly I felt a strange feeling. I've never felt anything like it before. A powerful feeling, and dangerous. Very dangerous. Edward and Alice must've felt it too because they stopped talking and Edward stiffened his grip around me.

I looked around to try and figure out where this strange emotion was coming from. Then I found a fairly large group of kids walking through the lunch room, hands full with their lunch trays. Weaving themselves through the tables and students in the chairs. There were three girls, two looking to be about my age and one looking to be a couple of years younger. Following behind them were four boys, two of them appearing around 18 and the other two looked to be freshmen. They were all headed to an empty table that had been cleared.

"Who are they?" I asked aloud.

Jessica and Angela looked at me as did Edward and Alice. They followed my gaze towards the group.

"You haven't seen them yet?" she asked me raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head in response.

She leaned in to give us the details, "Those are the new kids that moved down here from a big city back east. I have a class with one of the oldest girls. The one with the dark brown hair. She seems really…well…strange. Don't get me wrong, she's extremely nice but, something just isn't right about her."

Edward gave a quiet chuckle and I knew Jessica must've thought something to make him do that. But when he chuckled, the same dark haired girl that Jess was talking about turned her head sharp and looked directly at our table.

I froze in my seat locked on the beautiful girl not able to look away. I was like a deer caught in the headlights. Her friends were taking their seats around the table and she sat her tray down still looking in our direction. Finally somebody called her name and she tore her gaze from mine but I still couldn't look away. Something in her eyes made me terrified. They reminded me of looking into the eyes of James when he was about to end my life.

"Bella?" Alice called me from across the table, lowering her view to try and look me in my eyes. Her voice brought me back to reality. And I looked back at her that terrified expression still on my face. "Are you ok?"

I gained my composure and tried to look relaxed. I failed. I knew it when Edward looked at me and squeezed me tighter. "Um, yeah." I told her staring down at the table.

"What is the dark haired girl's name?" I asked pulling my head up to look at Jessica.

She looked at the group again, "Her name's Katie. The red head boy is Kacey and the other red head girl is Amy they're all siblings, along with the brunette boy, Chris. Now the dark haired guy is Nic, then the blonde girl is Raven and the other blonde boy is, Tyler. They're siblings too. All of them live together in some big mansion with a big technology company owner." I watched her name them all off. I knew that she would know who they were, that was one thing you could always count on Jessica for.

I could see Edward looking at the group from the corner of his eye. He had to feel something too, with the way he was shielding me. Jess went back to talking with Angela and Mike now about the trip to the beach. I looked up to Edward and saw his eyes close and shake his head.

"What?" I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

He leaned down to my ear, "I can't read their minds." He sounded somewhat disappointed, but more than that…terrified.

"None of them?"

He sighed and shook his head.

The big group started laughing and the three of us looked in their direction. There had to be something about them to get the two vampires on edge. I watched as Katie leaned in to whisper something to Nic. He stared at her for a long time and then his expression went blank. I looked back at Alice and Edward and saw that they must've been listening in on the quiet conversation. The girl looked at us again and I could hear a low snarl come from Edward's lips. Alice looked at him with worried eyes and shifted her focus to the others around us to see if they heard him.

The girl turned her head away to resume talking to her friends. I leaned in towards Edward to try and calm him down. It worked as I felt him relax under my warm touch.

The bell for us to start getting ready for our next class rang and me, Alice, and Edward picked up our trays and dumped the food in the trash bins and set the trays on the cart next to the bins. I watched out of the corner of my eye as the other group got up and headed in our direction. Edward took a hold of my hand, and I could tell he was trying to get me out of there before they reached us. Alice followed behind us out of the cafeteria.

We walked in silence to our next class. Alice took her turn down the hallway to her next class. She looked at Edward and he quickly nodded. I watched as she walked away from us. Edward pulled us into our math class. And I took my table that was in front of his table. In every other class we could sit wherever we wanted, but in this class the teacher gave us a signed seating. And unfortunately, I didn't sit next to Edward.

I was turned around in my seat talking to him. Asking him questions about what happened during lunch, "So what does Alice think of them?"

"She doesn't know what's going on. She didn't even see them coming. That's why she was just as surprised as us when she saw them. And me not being able to read _any _of their minds is frustrating."

I knew how he must have felt because of all the times he's told me about hating that he couldn't read my mind.

"So do you think that they might be…?" I trailed off not trying to say the word with the class beginning to fill up and eavesdroppers were always the closest ones listening to our conversations. I knew he would figure out where I was leading.

"No. They can't be. They all have a heart beat and I could smell their blood." he said looking at me. Of course he could smell their blood, but I knew he could probably smell it better now because it had been a while since he hunted and I could tell as his eyes were getting darker with every passing day. It was a good thing that he was perfectly fine with my delicious scent now. "But one thing I am sure about," he continued, turning his head to the left to gaze out the window, "they are not _human._"

I watched him as he continued to concentrate on something. Then his posture stiffened and his head snapped up to look past me. I turned my gaze around and saw Katie walk through the door. She walked directly to the teacher's desk and started talking. I realized something then -- the seat next to mine was the only open spot in the class. This was not going to go well. I slightly turned to look at Edward and he had to of realized the same thing.

The teacher handed her a piece of paper and directed her to her seat. Her eyes got wider as she looked toward us. Either Edward was scaring her or she saw where she had to sit. She looked back out the door as if considering running, but she visually sighed and started walking towards me.

I whispered under my breath to Edward, "I'll be fine." That didn't relax his position at all and somehow, I knew it wouldn't.

She reached the seat and set her stuff down on the table and lowered her book bag to the leg of the table. She pulled out the chair and gracefully sat in it. I was wondering if Edward was sure they weren't vampires. She didn't even bother to look in my direction, but I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She smiled at something and then her face went blank again.

Deciding I might as well get to know her better I sighed and relaxed trying not to be scared of her. I looked in her direction, "Hi my name's Bella. And you are?" I already knew what her name was, but it was still polite to ask.

I heard Edward move around behind me which was very unusual for him to be so loud. She looked at me and smiled showing me her perfectly white teeth.

"I'm Katie, Katie Thorndyke." she stated simply.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked trying hard to not start shaking. She was somehow making me terribly nervous and I didn't know why.

"Um…well, we've been here for about five days, unpacking our stuff and getting registered for the school and getting papers filled out. It's a lot of paperwork to fill out when you have as many kids as we do at our house."

"Wow," So they've been here for five days. But I honestly don't think it would take that long to fill papers out and have stuff unpacked. "So how long do you plan on staying?" I know I was playing twenty questions with her, but I wanted Edward to see if he could try to read her mind.

She smiled for an unknown reason and then looked down at the paper in her hand folding it in half, "Honestly, I don't know…just enough time to, um…" she pulled her lips into a hard line, it looked like she was trying to figure out _how _to say what she wanted to say, "get our job done here." After finishing her sentence she looked back at me. I looked at her eyes and they were a beautiful amber color. For a brief moment, she looked at Edward out of the corner of her eye. I did too and I saw his eyebrow shoot up. She looked away to the front of the class when Mr. Post started bringing the class to topic.

I didn't ask Katie anymore questions the rest of the class time. I figured out Katie was quite smart when it came to mathematics -- she helped me out on a couple of the problems that had me stumped. She also had the neatest penmanship -- next to Edward's -- that I've ever seen. Every once in a while I would catch her smiling at the weirdest of times and sometimes glance back behind us to look at Edward over her shoulder.

Today math seemed to go by rather quickly. Perhaps it was because the entire time, really, I was thinking of why Edward couldn't read their minds. Or how Alice couldn't see them coming. All of these left me speechless and I could tell it had Edward thinking, too.

We walked to English class in silent. Every now-and-then I would glance up at him and begin to open my mouth to ask a question but quickly shut it. I didn't want to upset him by making him go overboard with this whole occasion.

As we were nearing our English classroom I saw the dark haired boy, Nic, and Katie walk in before us. Edward saw them too. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his cool body as we walked.

Entering the class, I saw that Jessica was talking to the new kids and they were just standing there listening to her. The boy had beautiful green eyes that would make any girl just want to stare at them all day. This is probably what Jess was doing. Nic was only a little bit taller than Katie and it was hard to imagine that they weren't related.

Edward switched positions so that he was walking right behind me, but still had a hold of my waist. Obviously he wasn't letting me go anytime soon.

"Bella. Edward." Jess called to us from her side of the room. I looked over to her and she motioned for us to join them. I glanced at Edward and he sighed in defeat. I knew he didn't want me anywhere near the new kids -- until he figured out what was going on, or at least what they _were _-- but we couldn't just ignore Jessica, because she would make a big scene if we didn't obey. We walked over to the small group and I saw the girl stiffen her pose. They both watched us closely as we made our way across the room.

Jessica looked at Nic and Katie, "These are my friends, Bella and Edward." she told them pointing each one of us out; even though I was pretty sure they could tell who was who.

"Hi." I said simply. Edward just nodded towards them. "So how do you like Forks High?"

They both looked at each other, but Nic was the one who answered, "Well, it's a lot smaller than the school we used to go to back east."

We all sat there in silence and, of course, Jess was the one to break the ice, "So how old are you guys? You look a lot older than us."

"I'm 18." Katie told her.

Nic looked from Katie to Jess, "I'm 18. Katie's two months older than me."

Well, there goes my theory of them being related. Now my new theory was that these two were dating. They looked like they were a couple just by the way that they stared at each other even if the glances were for just a moment. It reminded me of me and Edward.

The teacher walked in the classroom and we took whatever seats were available. I took the seat next to Edward. And I watched as Katie and Nic sat next to each other.

The class went by fast. We all listened to Mr. Quinn tell us about the book report we had to do and when it was due. I already had a book planned in my head and I knew that this assignment was going to be easy. Later, I would have to ask what book Edward was doing his on. Knowing him, he didn't have to read a book just pick one of the many books he's already read, and start writing. This would mean I could spend more time with him.

When I was picking up my stuff I heard what sounded like a low growl and looked over to where the sound came from. Edward looked in the same direction and I stared at the person who I thought made the noise.

It was Nic. Katie grabbed a hold of his arm and he whirled to face her. I watched as she mentally scolded him with her fierce look. Then a familiar saying came to mind -- if looks could kill. Edward slid closer to me as he heard the same thing I did. This had to assure that there was something wrong or different about all of them…or at least these two.

I kept wondering if they _were _vampires and Edward was just saying this to try and not scare me. But the thing was; they didn't seem anything like vampires. Edward said that they all had heart beats, and they obviously didn't have pale skin like the Cullens, but they were all extremely gorgeous. Then I thought about the possibility of them being werewolves. It could be possible. I had to think of the signs of a werewolf…extremely tall, very warm, and well muscled. Unfortunately…none of them were too tall, but a couple of them looked like they worked out a lot. And Edward would never let me close enough to them to see if they were abnormally warm.

_ Okay_, I thought to myself, _werewolves are out of the picture._

Katie and Nic headed out of the classroom. And Edward and I finished picking up our things. I walked out of the classroom with Edward trailing right behind me. Alice was waiting at the door.

"So what was that about?"

I glanced a look at Edward and he looked at me with the same confused look. But he obviously wasn't confused about her question even though I was and Alice could clearly see that.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Why did he growl?"

I looked back to her, "Wait…you mean you saw that happen?" I asked her, stunned, "I thought that neither of you could use your…_abilities_, around them."

"Well, apparently, I saw something happen." she told us as we started making our way to the doors that led to the school parking lot.

"What did you see, _exactly_?" Edward questioned her. I too was curious.

"Actually…it's a little blurry, in some parts but I could see them talking about you." she pointed to Edward. "She was telling Nic something about you and that's what made him growl at you guys."

So that growl was directed at Edward. But why? What would that girl say to get him angry? All these questions were going off in my head like fireworks. We walked in silence to the car.

When I got to the car I looked down across the lot and saw the group of kids all talking. They weren't too far away, and I'm pretty sure that if I listened really hard I could probably pick out a couple of words that were being said.

We stopped at our car and just stood there for a little bit; to let all the other students get out of the lot before we took off. I was still perplexed on what was going on with those kids.

"Hey guys!" I heard Jessica call. Walking beside her was Angela and next to her was Mike.

I was surprised that Mike was still coming around me anymore with the knowledge that I was obviously taken. They made their way over to us and our circle grew larger.

"So why was Nic glaring at you guys last class?" Jess asked. So she noticed that too. But she obviously didn't hear the growl that also came out of Nic's throat. She also didn't notice that said growl was directed at Edward and not both of us. I guess the only reason I recognized it was because I was so used to the threatening growling noise that sometimes erupted from Edward or even Emmett.

"I don't know…" I answered.

She looked at Edward and he just shrugged, then smiled from ear to ear. What ever Jessica was thinking today had him in a really good mood. I'd have to ask him later.

"Well, Katie did ask about you, Bella."

"Me?" I raised my index finger to point at myself. Why would she be interested in me?

"Yeah," She paused, "She wanted to know if you two were dating. And I told her yes. She also asked if you knew what you were getting yourself into."

I was taken back by that question, "What do you mean?"

"I asked her that too…she said that Edward just looked like he could get you into a lot of trouble if you weren't careful. But I told her she didn't have to worry because he wouldn't do anything to get you into trouble. At least, I hope not." she told me shooting an accusing glance to Edward.

Katie was worried about Edward getting me in trouble? Why would she worry about something like --

_ Oh-no_, I thought. Could she possibly know what Edward and Alice are? Is that why Nic growled at him? This was not good. This was not good at all.

I looked back to Edward and Alice and they were having another of their private conversations. I glanced over to the group and remembered what Edward had told me -- when a human gets close to finding out or knew what the Cullens were, that meant that they would have to move. So this means that this girl was going to take Edward and his family away from me. At that moment that I thought about the Cullens leaving, Katie glanced at me. She looked at me with those bright eyes but for some reason…I couldn't find any terror in them. Not even from the fact that Edward might be leaving me. I also couldn't see Edward leaving me because of this girl. It was like I just had a bad nightmare and I was suddenly awake. Then Katie did something that caught my breath. She mouthed the words, 'He's not leaving'.

I must not have realized the look on my face was concerning Alice because she was in my face and had her hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" She was still shaking me and I came out of it. Now all of the them were looking at me…Alice, Edward, Jessica, Mike, and Angela.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine." I told her. I didn't care if she believed me or not because I could not believe what I just saw. Katie was still staring at me and I to her. Edward followed my gaze and the next thing I knew was that I was looking at his chest.

Edward moved in front of me to separate me and Katie's connection.

"Are you sure?" Mike said moving around to face me, "You look like you've seen a ghost." He chuckled a little bit and Edward scowled at him for a brief second.

"Really, I'm fine." I lied again. I knew my human friends would buy my façade but my vampire boyfriend and his vampire sister weren't going to.

"Alright," Mike looked at his watch, "Oh geez, hey we have to go guys." He said to Jessica and Angela. The three of them all waved us good-bye and walked off to Mike's car.

I looked back at Katie and saw that she and her siblings and friends were all getting into their cars.

"C'mon," Edward said grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me close to his stone body. He had his eyes also locked on them too. "We better get home, too."

Katie took one last glance at us before she got in the driver's seat of her midnight blue, Ford Mustang. Edward growled loudly enough for my human ears to hear and luckily there wasn't anybody else around to hear it. She revved the motor and it was louder than my truck, but with the muscle car it sounded like it was the perfect motor. It sounded like it was loudly purring. The dark blue Mustang tore out of the parking lot with a red, Dodge Charger following close behind. Looks like someone else in Forks likes driving fast. I'd hate to see what it would be like if they raced one of the Cullens -- particularly Edward or Alice.

We all got into Edward's silver Volvo and he pulled out of the space and drove down the lot and got onto the road. I could tell we weren't headed for my house -- like normal -- we were headed to their house. Edward probably wanted to talk to Carlisle about what's going on and ask if he knew anything.

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

_A/N: So what do you think? Did I do a good job portraying Bella's P.O.V.? Also when you finally figure out what they are you're gonna laugh you little butts off. Also to any of you who have a pretty good guess on what they are…please resist the urge to post it in the reviews. Don't worry young grasshoppers…you'll know when the other chapter comes out. Thanks for reading and look forward to more chapters soon._


	2. A Shadow

_A/N: Alright guys here is the second chapter. I want to say thank you to all my friends that are helping me and supporting me with this story. I'm already working on chapter three and I already have three pages done (I try to put at least seven pages per chapter). _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. The Twilight Saga respectively belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

**Learning to Breathe  
**

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

**Chapter 2 **

**A Shadow**

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

All of the vampires – plus me – were sitting around the big mahogany dinning room table. Both Edward and Alice had told the story from their perspective. Then Edward had told Carlisle about how Nic had growled directly at him.

"Wait…he growled at _you_?" Esme asked in her soft voice. She was obviously concerned about our safety, rather than the fact that they might be moving. This information greatly upset Rosalie, and was complaining about how she loved it here and loved going out in the daylight and not exposing their family.

"Yeah," I said chiming in, "Alice said that it was because of something that Katie had told them."

Carlisle looked back to his youngest 'daughter and son', "Did you hear what she told him?"

"No, unfortunately…I should've been paying more attention to them." He admitted sounding disappointed in himself. It truly wasn't his fault – he was too preoccupied trying to keep me out of harm's way.

"Edward, you're gonna have to get Bella home before Charlie finds out she's been over here." Alice warned us.

We both looked at the clock and I realized Charlie would be home in 15 minutes. Charlie had set all of these new rules and guidelines since the Cullens came back, and not to mention he had a strong dislike against Edward, but he still adored Alice. If he found out that I went over to the Cullen's after school today; I would be grounded for a _long_ time. Even though he would never know that Edward secretly sneaks into my room at night and sleeps in bed with me. If he ever found that out…_ugh. _I didn't even want to think about what type of punishment he would conjure up, personally, for me.

"We'll have to run to make it there in time." He said grabbing my hand and leading us out the door. The others followed but stopped at the front door. They watched me and Edward make our way down the driveway and turn into the woods. Once in the woods Edward pulled me over his back and started running.

I had gotten so used to running with him that it came so natural. I was no longer afraid of getting hit by the trees. I was no longer afraid of getting sick and nauseated by the rush of the wind against my cheek and the breeze twirling through and tangling my hair. It was exhilarating.

The light was just starting to dim and clouds were separating above our heads to reveal a bright, full moon rising over the horizon to take the sun's place in the sky. The forest was still dark -- to me -- but I was pretty sure it was no complication for Edward.

We made it to my house before Charlie arrived. Thank goodness. I didn't now how to explain myself. Not to mention I didn't feel like arguing with him on why Edward was here while he wasn't home.

Edward sprang up in my room instead of taking me to the front door. I looked up at him with confusion written on my face.

"Your father's pulling up as we speak." He informed me.

"Will you come over later tonight?" I had to ask with everything that was going on I didn't know if he would or if he would be too preoccupied with this whole situation.

He looked down at me with those mesmerizing eyes --even though right now they were getting closer to black, they were still mesmerizing -- and smiled that smile that made my heart flutter.

"Of course I will, after I get done discussing with my family about Katie and Nic." I kept staring at his eyes and I knew that he was most-likely going hunting before he came over too.

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He smiled through the kiss and I knew that he could hear my heartbeat rapidly pick up. _Stupid vampire hearing. _

"Bella?" My dad cried up the stairs.

I broke the kiss to turn around to open my door, "Yeah dad?"

"Could you come down here for a sec?" His voice was trailing off as he was headed into another room. There was worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec." I answered before shutting my door. I turned around and looked for Edward but he was already gone. I sighed realizing that I need to invest in a collar with a little bell on it. I sat on my bed and allowed my heart to go back to its normal pace before going down to see Charlie.

Charlie was in the living room watching the TV when I came down. "You wanted to see me?" I asked while taking a seat on the couch.

Grabbing for the remote he hit the mute button and sat up in his chair. "Yeah," He paused, "You okay? You look a little flushed. " asking me as he examined my face.

I blushed and could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, "I'm fine." I told him. Obviously I needed more time, than I thought, to steady my heartbeat.

Charlie glanced back at the flat screen and I could tell he was trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say, "You don't plan on going up to Port Angeles or Seattle anytime soon, do you?"

I was a little confused by his question and then racked my brain for any reason that would send me up there, "No, I don't think so…why?"

He looked back down to the floor…at his feet. That was never a good sign. "There have been killings going on up there. People being murdered in cold blood. And the worst part is that there are no signs of evidence at any of the crime scenes. I was showed a couple of pictures of some of the scenes and…" he pinched his eyes shut, "there was blood everywhere. But what really scares me is that all of the victims were girls." His voice was starting to crack. Then he looked up at me with worried eyes and then what he said next explained his stuttering voice.

"The girls were all around your age." I almost swore that I saw tears forming at the edge of his eyes. He must've been thinking about me when he looked at those photos.

I tried to piece together the things that he was telling me -- girls my age being killed in cold blood, no evidence. Then realization struck. The killer was looking for someone specific. The pieces started to form better and I realized that I was probably that someone. I remembered what Laurent had told me in the meadow, before Jacob had killed him, and shuddered at the thought that Victoria was out for my blood. But what puzzled me was that Charlie said that there was blood everywhere. If it was her -- or other vampires doing her bidding -- wouldn't they've cleaned up the mess? After all Edward had told me that even the smell of human blood can start a frenzy.

"Bella, I don't want you going up there anytime soon. No matter what, alright?" He was looking at me like any father would for the safety of his only daughter. It hurt just knowing that there were other girls out there being killed because they weren't the right girl.

"Yes." I promised him. I could see that it relaxed him a little and in return it relaxed me too.

Dinner was silent as we ate left over enchiladas. I mostly stared at my plate and moved around the beans.

"So how was your day?" Charlie asked, breaking the silence.

I briefly looked up at him before looking down to my plate, "Fine." I cut a small piece off the enchilada and shoved it in my mouth. I continued chewing not wanting to give him anymore details about the day. By the look on his face he obviously wasn't satisfied with just 'fine'. "We got a lot of new kids today. And I have a couple of classes with them."

"Really?" he didn't sound like he was at all interested, just wanted to keep conversation. "What are their names?"

"Well, I have math class with Katie Thorndyke --"

"Thorndyke?" he asked cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Yeah. Do you know that last name?" Maybe he would have more information on them.

"Chuck Thorndyke…I met him the other day. Great guy. He and his grandson, Chris, were at the store. I started a conversation with him and found out that him and his family is here on some kind of business trip. They brought their family friends, the Scotts, with them to have some fun while they were down here." he drank some of his milk to wash down the enchilada.

We sat there the rest of the time eating our dinner in silence. When we were done I washed off the dishes and quickly towel dried them and set them on a towel to dry off completely. Charlie made his way to the TV while I was doing the dishes.

When I was done I put my hands on the edge of the sink and pondered at the new information Charlie provided me with. Katie said that they were down her on a 'business trip'. But what kind of business was there to do in Forks? And if it was a business trip why would they bring family friends? At least I found out the last name of the other siblings. The Scotts. I heavily sighed and made my way into the other room.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I told Charlie as I grabbed the rail leading up to the second level of the house.

He raised his hand up and I couldn't tell if he was waving me good-bye or motioning at me that he heard me. Sometimes he just got too carried away watching TV. I swear something could be up in my room attacking me and he would be watching his game too hypnotized to notice anything wrong. Luckily, though, I had Edward to watch over me when my dad sometimes didn't.

I went in my room and saw that Edward still hadn't arrived. Must be some discussion him and his family were having to make him this late. Normally he would be here sitting in my rocking chair watching me finish up on my homework. I took advantage of his absence and grabbed my bathroom supplies and headed for the bathroom.

I didn't take a very long shower. I blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth at the same time. I threw on my Pajamas and put my supplies back in my bag and walked down the hallway to my room. I opened my door expecting Edward to be there waiting on my bed, but he still wasn't there.

I threw my bag on my dresser and popped my head out the door, "Night dad." I called down to him.

"Night Bells." He cried up to me still preoccupied with the game.

I pulled my head back through the doorway and slowly shut the door and locked it to keep my nosy dad out if he ever came to check on me.

"So how were the enchiladas?"

I jumped and shoved my back to the door. My hands instinctively flew up to my chest and my heart beat picked up again. Edward was there sitting on my bed legs crossed and smirking. I knew he loved the reaction that he always got when he scared me. I watched as he was still smirking at me when I went to sit in the rocking chair across from my bed. I sighed as I planted myself in the fluffy cushion.

"What?" he chuckled.

I looked up to him, "I'm seriously investing into a cat collar."

He looked at me pulling his eyebrows together and titled his head.

"For you to wear. That way when you decide to come in my room or leave I'll be able to hear you." It wasn't that I didn't like how he snuck into my room so quietly, it's just that I'd like to be able hear him a little bit so I wouldn't have to restart my heart every time.

"I'm sorry. But you make it far too easy for me to scare you." he stated as he got up from the bed and slowly started walking over to me. "It's not my fault your human ears don't hear that well." Edward put both of his hands on the arms of the chair and was looking at me with his molten golden eyes.

I was trying so hard to think clearly but it was always hard to do when he dazzled me like this, "Are you making fun of my hearing?" I glared at him, still trying to keep my mind on the right track.

"What if I am?" He challenged.

I pushed on his chest knowing that it would do no good. And it didn't. He didn't even move an inch. This only made me ignore him more. Then I heard that familiar playful growl echo from his throat. Any normal person would be terrified to hear something like that come from their boyfriend's mouth. But to me, it wasn't at all threatening.

He kept growling at me and pushed his nose to my ear and I got the full effect of the non-threat-like banter. The sound was starting to rumble out of his chest now and it almost sounded like a cat purring. It was a relaxing sound to hear and I knew he was trying to get me to roll over and forgive him. But this was a battle that he was _not _going to win.

Finally he pulled back from my side. And I instantly thought I won. I was wrong.

In one of his blinding movements, he had me in his arms and he was now the one sitting in the chair. I was now sitting on his lap and holding my arms around his neck for support. He really needs to warn me when he tries to do something like that.

I looked down at him and he still had that cocky grin on his face. I 'hmphed' at him and turned my head away from him. Trying to squirm my way out his arms was impossible. The iron-hold he had on me would not give in. I gave up and just sat there in his lap, but I still didn't look at him, because I knew if I did, I would lose.

"Alright, I give." he caved in.

I looked down at him and saw that his eyes were shut.

"Do you forgive me?" His eyes opened back up and I regretted ever looking down at him. _Crap._ He had a hold of my gaze and there was no way I could say no with him staring at me like that.

I smiled at him to show him that he was forgiven. I momentarily forgot how to speak, so facial expressions always made up for lack of comprehension.

He chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him. I tried to get up again and he complied and let his grip loosen. I made my way over to the bed or at least I tried to. Edward never let go of my waist and I felt like his hands were permanently stitched there. He turned me around to face him and now I knew how he felt when he tried reading my mind and found no answers. I agreed, it was frustrating not knowing what the other person was thinking at times. I stared up at him and got lost in his irresistible eyes.

"I believe we didn't finish our kiss earlier." He told me putting his full effect of his gaze on me. Did he not comprehend how much vocabulary I lost when he did that to me?

I leaned up to him and he met me half way. His cold lips pressed firmly to mine and we started our kiss where it was left off. And like the last kiss my heart started to soar. Edward always kissed me with such passion that it made me love him that much more even though I didn't know if it was possible. He put both of his hands gently on my hips and pulled my body closer to him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and entwined my fingers in his auburn locks pulling his lips harder onto mine. I could feel that he would break it off soon so why shouldn't I take full advantage while he was letting me?

I felt his lips stiffen under mine and he pulled me away from him. When our lips parted I took in a deep breath that I hadn't realized I needed and Edward exhaled a low growl and gritted his teeth together. I looked up to him to see if he was alright. Slowly his golden eyes reappeared after being shut.

He looked down at me and smiled playfully, "I think I'm getting better at it."

"You have always been perfect at it." I told him. Truthfully, he was perfect at everything but to him, he wasn't.

He just smiled at me. And heat flooded to my cheeks. Like I said…perfect.

"So did you find out anything else?" I asked him while making my way to the bed.

He sighed and sat down across from me on the bed, "No. Carlisle said that until they show something that we see threatening that we shouldn't worry about it. But that doesn't mean that I'm still not keeping a close eye on them." That also meant that he wouldn't let me around them without him present.

"How are you going to do that when you can't read any of their minds?" I asked him. I was kind of proud that I was no longer the only mental mute to him. That there were others that could block him from probing their minds.

He narrowed his eyes at me, only because he knew I was right, "I'll just have to figure something out."

"Charlie did tell me something about them."

He raised his eyebrows at that one. Most likely any information would help him out with this puzzle, so I continued, "Well, Chuck Thorndyke is supposedly the one that's here on a business trip. The other siblings that came with the Thorndykes are called the Scotts. They're family friends of the Thorndyke's and Chuck had told Charlie that bringing them would make the trip more fun. And that's basically it." I didn't know if it would help out much but it was still something, "They say they're here on a business trip, but I honestly don't know any type of 'business' they would have in Forks."

He looked at me with the same confused look that I gave Charlie. "That's...about as much as I know."

This was not going so well. And we all knew it. We didn't know how this was going to go or where this was going to lead us. But the one thing that I knew is that I did _not _want the Cullens –especially Edward – to leave again. And for some reason, I believed that Katie knew that they weren't leaving. So the question is…can I trust her?

All of these questions were setting off in my head like fireworks. One after another, and the next one always seeming to bigger and scarier than the previous. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own and carried me over to my open window. The breeze was slightly humid with the coming rainfall that is supposed to happen over night. I leaned out the window and exhaled deeply hoping the fresh air would clear my thoughts. To no avail. I was anxious tonight and nothing could really seem to calm my nerves. Looking out the window it was fairly cloudy and the forest behind the house was ebony. Not much could be seen in it. I went to look away and something caught my eye. A bead of light was resting in the dark. But when I looked closer it wasn't just one bead…there were two. They looked like eyes. Then they blinked. _Wait they blinked! _Now they were moving closer to the house. Maybe it was Jacob or one of the other wolves. I had to guess this with how far the eyes were off the ground. Then out of the dark, it showed its long muzzle and on that muzzle were gigantic fangs and a row of pearl white teeth. It was snarling.

Its bright golden eyes shown vividly against the black background. The same for its razor sharp teeth. I didn't know what it was but it didn't look very friendly. I started to panic thinking that this _thing_ was the very creature that had been killing all those innocent girls up in Seattle and Port Angeles. It sure looked like it could do some damage – and I was just looking at its teeth. It also would explain why there was no evidence at the scenes. Now I knew I was wrong it wasn't vampires that were killing it was this creature.

I turned around sharply to face Edward and his eyebrows shot up, "What? What's wrong?"

I must have stopped breathing because I found a need for oxygen. I took a deep breath, "I think I found the thing that was killing all those girls." I knew that I couldn't see what it really looked like but I knew with his enhanced vision that he should be able to.

He leaped off the bed and was next to me in a second, searching the woods. But…there was nothing there. It had vanished. Edward looked down to me searching my eyes to see what I had saw. This was one of those moments when I wish that he could read my mind.

"I swear there was something right there –" I pointed to the spot, "— it had bright yellow eyes and it was snarling. It also had two big fangs that reminded me of a saber toothed tiger."

He looked back down to where I pointed and then looked back up to me again, "Did you see what color it was?"

I tried to think about that and in the dark it looked like it did have a certain color, "Believe me or not…but it looked like it was…blue." I whispered to him. I know I wasn't imagining anything and I knew what I saw. But would he believe me?

His features seemed to change from a number of emotions – fear, concern, but the one that stuck to him more was confusion. Did he know something I didn't?

I stared back down at the spot. I was no longer worried about Victoria or the other vampires that might be after me. I was now worried about what this being wanted.

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

_A/N: So how'd I do? Still keeping you in suspense? Well go tell me in the reviews. _

_I always look forward to reading your reviews. _


	3. Scars

_A/N: First off Merry Christmas to everyone. This can be my gift to you. It is chapter 3 and chapter 4 will be up shortly. Hope this story is well worth your time. I have been putting a lot of effort into these chapters and have been working really hard on them to make them seem like they are coming from Bella's perspective. By the way, I love all the little guess that keep coming up in the reviews, but unfortunately, none of them are completely right. If you are POSITIVE you know what they are, please keep it yourselves and don't ruin it for everyone else. I plan to finally tell you what they are either in the next chapter or chapter 5._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. The Twilight Saga respectively belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

**Learning to Breathe  
**

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

**Chapter 3**

**Scars**

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

My eyes were still closed as I awoke from a vivid dream about the night before. I didn't sleep very well. Too preoccupied about what would happen at school today and what had happened last night. I could feel cold arms wrapped around my shoulder and laying across my stomach. Edward had stayed in bed with me the entire night. Probably too worried about what I thought I was. I opened my eyes to see that Edward was still wearing the same clothes from before I drifted asleep. That meant that he hadn't gone home yet.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked me.

I still felt a little groggy from just waking up. "Yeah." I lied, "What time is it?" It wasn't bright outside. Was it still raining from last night? I quickly glanced at the clock. Nope. It was 5 in the morning. I groaned. School didn't start for a couple of hours and I wanted to go back to bed, but, I don't think I could.

"Charlie's up already and he's making coffee." informing me of my dad's whereabouts in the house.

I didn't realize that my head was right next to his, until I turned my face and saw his eyes an inch from mine. I stared at them for a little while. It was always nice to wake up and see his welcoming gaze staring back at me.

He pulled his chin up and kissed me on the forehead, "Something came up because he normally doesn't get up this early." And he was right. Charlie normally left just before I had to leave for school.

"Has he come in yet?" Normally I would find out that Charlie had come in and checked on me when he woke up.

"No." If he did ever come in when Edward was here all Edward would have to do is quickly jump out the window and into the forest like he always did.

"I wonder what he would think if he ever caught you in the same bed as me?" I teased him.

"He would probably start home schooling you and tell you that you can't date or see your boyfriend ever again."

"Little does he know, that said boyfriend, sneaks into my room every night and stays in the same bed as me." I couldn't say sleep because, technically, Edward never slept.

He pulled the corner of his mouth up into that playful grin and all I could do was stare at him, "Well, let's hope he doesn't get suspicious."

I smiled at his teasing attitude this morning. He leaned his face down to press his lips to mine. My hand curled up and cupped the back of his neck; pulling him closer to me. His hand rested on my shoulder and he gently pushed me back and separated our kiss.

"Your dad just left, which means," he rolled over and placed his feet on the floor. Rising to his feet he turned around to face me, "I need to go home to change and get ready for school."

I knew that he needed to go change but, I didn't know if it like the fact that he was leaving me…unprotected. I nodded reluctantly and scooted over to the side of the bed. I glanced back at the clock again. 5:45 am. I mentally sighed. I was_not_ a morning person.

Edward made his way over to the window and sat on the ceil, "I'll meet you at school." Then he was gone.

Walking over to the window I half expected him to still be in the yard. But e was already long gone. He must've wanted to talk to his family again. That was the only reason I could think of for why I was the one driving myself to school.

I leaned back and pulled the window to shut it. Then started getting ready for school.

* * *

I pulled my old red Chevy in the same spot I normally parked in when I drove myself on those rare occasions. Normally, there would be a shiny, silver, Volvo parked next to it. Guess he wasn't here yet.

It was too cold to get out and I didn't feel like going into the building this early. I yanked my bag into my lap and drew out my math book to begin studying today's lesson. I didn't quite understand it. Maybe -- if Edward would allow it -- Katie would tutor me. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

_Katie, _I thought. She didn't seem to frighten me anymore. Not that I was scared of her in the first place, but, Jessica was right. There was something about her.

I jumped when my door flung open. Edward was there holding it. I quickly shoved my book in my backpack and hopped out. I hadn't even realized that the parking lot was starting to fill up. My thoughts must've been keeping me from the outside world, because I didn't even hear the purring of Edward's car pull up right next to me.

I looked around the lot and found what I was looking for. A fairly large group of kids huddled around each other; laughing. However, Katie, Nic, and Raven, were not with them. Were they staying home today? Or did they have to calm Nic down after yesterday?

Edward leaned down to my ear, "Don't worry about them." he whispered, "Carlisle says they aren't a threat to us." I could tell that he really didn't want me to worry, but, he didn't say anything about himself.

"Oh!" Alice breathed. I hadn't even realized that she was standing next to us.

Me and Edward both turned to face her. She was staring past us like she was in a daze. She was looking into the future.

"What, Alice?" I asked. "What do you see?"

She snapped back to this world and stared at Edward, "Try it."

He nodded once and looked in the direction of the group, then smiled.

"What's going on?" I raised my voice, I hated when they had these silent conversations that kept me out.

"I can read their minds." He told me and I could tell through his tone of voice that he felt relieved. "And Alice can see their futures."

I looked to Alice, "Really?"

She smiled at me, "Yep. Crystal clear."

"Well, what are they thinking about?" I glanced back to Edward.

"Mostly about the movie they watched last night and how great Ella's breakfast was."

"Who's Ella?"

"The house maid. Hmmm…now Kacey is wondering where the others are. Saying that they just had to inform Chuck of their night."

Now back to Alice, "What do you see?"

"Well, I see that…Ugh." she shoved her hand to her forehead.

"Alice?" I asked, walking to her side.

Just then, a loud, powerful, roaring sound came up the parking lot. It was a midnight blue, Ford Mustang. It was Katie's car. The Mustang parked next to the Charger and Katie, Nic, and Raven got out. Katie was shutting her door and had her eyes on us. I could've swore that, for a second, her eyes flickered to a different color. A brighter gold, then faded back to normal.

"I can't see their future anymore." Alice said out loud. All I did was stare at her.

"And I cant read their minds." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked through stutters.

"I mean it just stopped." He looked troubled now. And worried.

The bell rang to head for our first hour class and we headed to the buildings.

I was in awe. _Both _Edward and Alice could use their abilities on them, then…they couldn't. I racked my brain for an explanation. But, none seemed to suit. Edward told us what they were thinking and then Alice was going to tell us what she saw, then the Mustang pulled up, and…_wait_!

_The Mustang!_ I exclaimed in my head. Katie, Nic, and Raven weren't around when Edward and Alice were probing their minds and futures, then they show up and everything comes to a halt. Could it be possible that one of them was causing this? Was it even probable? I mean…I've seen weirder things. Two questions popped in my head and I needed to find the answers to them; Who was it? And how were they doing it? I'd have to tell Edward about my theory later. Right now it was class time. Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on schoolwork.

Me and Edward walked to Chemistry while Alice took her hall to Spanish. Once in the class we took our seats next to each other and opened our books.

"I didn't realize that he was in this class." Edward whispered towards me.

I looked up to him, "Who?"

He motioned towards the door, "Kacey."

I watched as the red head said 'hi' to the kids that waved to him. He sat at the front of the room, luckily, away from us. I didn't want Edward getting frustrated and starting a scene. Kacey didn't seem like he was anything like Nic or Katie. In fact it was hard to tell that him and Katie were siblings. They looked nothing alike. Actually, now that I thought of it -- none of them looked like they were related. I thought that Katie and Nic were. But they told Jess that they were around the same age -- Katie being only a couple of months older than Nic.

Above all, Kacey seemed, well…normal. A normal human being.

Chemistry was boring. We watched a movie. And everyone in the class was happy because no notes had to be taken. Basically it was a free day. The same would be for tomorrow as we hadn't finished the video. I hardly paid any attention to the movie, too preoccupied with everything that was going on around me. The girls being murdered up in Seattle and Port Angeles. The thing that was in the forest last night. And now this coincidence with Edward and Alice's abilities not working around either Nic, Katie, or Raven.

My next three classes went by slowly too. One always crawled by because Edward didn't have Gym with me. Although, I was happy with this outcome because I didn't want him watching me fall on my face every two seconds. I would end up having a tomato for a head after that class with him in it. Instead I settled with Mike's snide remarks and trying to avoid me when I had the ball. I disliked that I had Gym with him again this year.

I walked into the lunchroom and stood in line with Mike, Jessica, and Ben. This was the hour that I must have been on edge about. I assumed that Edward and Alice had already got their lunches with Mrs. Potter letting them out five minutes earlier than everyone else. She did this everyday. As I guessed, they were already sitting at our table with Eric, Tyler, and Angela, with their 'props' -- as Edward would call them -- laid out in front of them. They were looking at each other and to others it might look like they were having a staring contest but, I knew what they were really doing.

I got my lunch and paid for it and the register. Edward glanced up at me as I sat next to him and set my tray down next to his. As routine would have it; he put his arm around my waist. Although today it was a hair tighter.

I glanced around the lunch room and found the Thorndykes and the Scotts at the same table as yesterday but Katie and Nic weren't sitting with them today. I searched for them and saw them sitting at a table that was pretty much vacant besides the two of them. Both of them had their lunches in front of them and were slowly chewing on their food. They seemed to be in deep conversation, sitting across from each other. Occasionally they would glance up at each other and Katie would look like she was ashamed of something she had just mentioned. But the strange thing was…her lips weren't moving. Is it possible to have a conversation without moving your lips? I mean sometimes it looked like Alice and Edward were doing this but their lips would move a little bit every-now-and-then. But hers weren't moving at _all. _Neither were his.

Katie quickly turned her head slightly and stared in my direction. For once I was actually able to turn my head away. What was it about her stare that gave me the chills?

"Bella?" the arm around my waist shook me slightly.

I looked up to Edward, "Huh?"

"I said, are you okay?"

"Umm…yeah." I had to question myself if that was really the right answer.

"Listen, Alice says that there is supposed to be a thunder storm tonight. Do you want to come?" he smiled slightly and I knew what he meant by the question. There was a storm so that meant that there is going to be a game going on.

I nodded. I always loved watching the Cullens play baseball. Maybe I liked it because I didn't actually have to play but just make sure they didn't cheat. Even though at times it was hard to determine how to make a call. Good thing Esme would help me out.

The rest of the lunch hour continued in silence with the occasional talk of who will be on whose team. We tried to stay away from the topic of that creature that was behind my house. I asked if Alice had seen anything and she said that lately anything she tried look for in the future involving our situation was blurred and sometimes just a blank screen to her. I know what she means on hating how much her family relied on her 'talent' even though sometime it didn't turn out the right way. Now was one of those times that we couldn't rely on it.

Lunch came to an end and I started getting butterflies in my stomach for my next class. Just the same as yesterday; the three of us walked to our classes and separated when the hall came to an end and had to follow the right hallways to our proper classes.

We walked into the classroom and Edward tensed up. Katie was already sitting in her seat. Her head never popped up from her drawing and even though she didn't see us come in, I somehow knew she knew we were already in the class. Edward was walking behind me a few feet giving me some space. Probably so he could let me go even if he didn't want to. I took my seat but Edward was standing next to our table looking down at Katie's drawing. She didn't look up but I could tell she knew he was staring at her drawing.

"That's an…_interesting _drawing." he told her tapping the piece of paper. Was he giving her a compliment?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It looked like she was trying to do anything to not talk or be close to him. But then she opened her golden eyes and looked up to him, "Thanks."

"Did you make this up?"

"Umm…yeah I get bored easily and draw whatever comes to mind." she told him and looked back down to the drawing.

"What color is it supposed to be?"

Okay what was going on? Why is he asking all of this stuff about her drawing?

"The legs and the tip of the tail are almost black while the body is midnight blue."

"Oh…" he trailed off and went to his seat.

I looked down to it and saw that it was an interesting drawing. No this was an interesting _creature_. It had what looked like horns on the top of its head and a tail that four spikes on the end. The front legs were fully black while the back legs were only partially and the tip of the tail was black besides the spikes. This creature had long claws that looked like they could do some damage. I couldn't give you an animal to describe it by because there really wasn't one.

Katie went back to working on her drawing but when she pulled up her right arm from underneath the table I saw something that made me throw my hands to my mouth. There on the inside of her arm was a long cut that ran up the middle from her wrist to the crease of her elbow. It was a pale pink that stood out from her slightly olive tan. I know _that _wasn't there yesterday because I would've seen it.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. It didn't seem like she noticed it.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked her pointing to the cut that was starting to look more and more like just a scar. But I _know _that was _not _there when she sat down next to me yesterday.

"Oh…" she looked down to her arm like she just realized it was there, "I had a little accident back home. We were packing our stuff for the house here and me and Nic were being reckless in the house and I fell on a glass table, broke the table, and cut my arm." The way she described it seemed like it wasn't a big deal. Like it would be gone tomorrow. Then she looked back at me like she said something wrong, "I'm sorry if it bothers you I'll put my coat on." she told me grabbing for her jacket.

"No it's okay. I'm just not used to seeing others come out of their own house with battle scars." I joked with her. And it was true. I was always the one to trip down a single stair and end up getting stitches. Though, some of my recent scars were not from my own clumsiness, but from the fact that I'm in love with a vampire. The exact vampire that was sitting right behind us, mostly likely listening in on our conversation. This was one of those times that I was happy that he couldn't read my mind.

I pulled up my long sleeve and showed her the little scar that was on the inside of my arm.

"What's the story there?" she asked examining the slight pigmentation of skin.

"Same as you…fell on a glass table, broke it and embedded some glass in my skin." it wasn't a _complete_ lie but there was no way I was telling her the real story behind it.

"Ouch, I guess it's a lot different when you have glass embedded in rather than it just cutting the skin."

Mr. Post walked into the classroom and apologized for being late. We had an activity to do and that we were to pair up with our table partner. The class had to take pulse rates and calculate data from them. I almost laughed out loud when I heard we had to take our pulse. I was wondering how Edward was going to pull this one off…sit there with two fingers in his neck and pretend to count? I'd have to ask him what his answer was at the end of class.

While we were taking pulses me and Katie were talking about her house back home and what everyone is like in her family. She told me that Nic is a great guy that will look out for anyone and puts others before himself. Kacey is a hardhead and stubborn. Also he sometimes looses his temper and gave me a warning to watch out for that. But he sticks to his word and can defend you in the toughest of times. Tyler is one of the smartest kids she has ever met and he loves building things from scratch. Amy is a good friend but can be the type that gets on your nerves a little bit. Katie told me that she gets along with Raven more than Amy but she can get a little carried away with things and sometimes cant be trusted. She told me that she was adopted and even though Chris isn't her real brother, she would count him as one.

It sounded like everyone was pretty normal considering the fact that they act just like any normal human being. I just had to watch out for Kacey. Although in Chemistry he didn't seem like he was a hothead. But I guess she would know him better than I would.

Math class ended and the time seemed to fly by with how much information Katie was giving me.

"I'll see you next class I have to go find Nic." she told me stuffing her books into her bag and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Alright." I answered her as I was still packing my supplies.

"I don't trust her."

I looked up and Edward was staring out the door after Katie.

"Be nice." I encouraged him, "She doesn't seem all that bad…once you get to know her." I was pretty sure he had already heard our conversations and I was trying to get him to let up a little.

"That maybe so, but we still have to keep a close eye on them." he informed me looking back down to me.

I was ready and we headed off to English.

When school finished me and Edward walked to his car and he leaned against it. Alice wasn't with us. Her class got in trouble and had to stay five minutes late.

"So are you going to ask Charlie if you can come tonight?" Edward asked me like he was trying to persuade me to say yes.

I caved into his charm, "Yeah…I'll have to make something he loves for dinner. What time will it hit?"

"Around six. I'll pick you up at 5:30."

"That's good because I have a theory about why you and Alice ran into that obstacle this morning. I can't mention it here and I want to know what Carlisle thinks of it." I told him looking around the lot to see if the class was let out yet.

"Alright." he told me then his eyebrows shot up, "Didn't you have a theory that Katie and Nic might be dating?"

I had to think for a second, "Yeah. Why?"

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face a certain direction, "Look."

I looked and found what he wanted me to find. Katie had her back to the Mustang and Nic had his hands on her hips. Pulling her close to him. Katie had her arms around his neck forcing his face to hers. They were kissing. They broke apart and Nic leaned his forehead to hers. Now I saw what everyone saw with me and Edward.

"Get a room you two!" someone shouted about eight feet away. It was Kacey. The rest of the Thorndykes and Scotts were following behind.

Nic took his hands off her hips and turned to face Kacey. Nic punched Kacey on the arm and it looked like it was a friendly gesture but it sure didn't sound like one. He just rubbed his arm up and down and they all started getting into their own cars. The Mustang pulled out first then the Charger.

I faced Edward again who was watching the two vehicles exit the lot, "Well, that's one theory proven right."

He looked down at me and smiled, "5:30?"

I smiled back at him and nodded, "5:30." I answered him, "Should I bring a coat?"

"Nope you wont need a coat it's going to be pretty warm actually." Alice said from behind us.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." I waved 'bye' to them and headed for my truck. Edward and Alice pulled out before I did and I followed behind them down the lot.

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

_A/N: Of course I had to add the famous vampire baseball game in the story. _

_Okay, I added the picture that Katie drew and it can be found on my DeviantArt here:_ .com/art/Katie-s-Drawing-107495807

_Thanks for reading guys and giving me all the support. Merry Christmas and have a safe and wonderful holiday._


	4. Encounter

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. I had a hard time trying to figure out what to put in this chapter. This is the shortest chapter I've made and hopefully I'll get the time to try and make it longer. For right now…read and enjoy._

_P.S. HAPPY 2009!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. The Twilight Saga respectively belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

**Learning to Breathe  
**

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

**Chapter 4 **

**Encounter**

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

"Bells? You home?"

He did this every time he came home from work. My guess was to check and see if I came home and didn't wander off somewhere else. Of course he would already know where to look if I wasn't here. I let out a sigh.

"Yeah dad. I'm in the kitchen." I shouted. I was putting his hamburger on the plate and stuffing the rest of the patties in a container and shoved the plastic bowl on the top shelf of the refrigerator. I grabbed the two plates and put the burgers on the table, then turned around for the condiments. Burgers weren't his favorite food but it had been such a long time since I'd made them.

I could hear him putting up his gun belt and kicking his boots off. The soft thud of his feet were echoing down the hall to the kitchen.

"Mmmm…something smells good." he said as he rounded the corner and headed for the table.

"Enjoy." I said as I took my seat and started making my burger. He took his and grabbed for the ketchup.

While I was eating I was thinking of how to coax the subject in of me going off and playing baseball with the Cullen's. I could just lie to him and tell him that me and Alice were going shopping. But if he found out I'd be I big trouble. And if I told him the truth there was a good chance that he would say no.

"Well, no murders were reported today." Charlie said out of the blue. He didn't look up from his food. "But we did find a large Grizzly Bear in the woods between here and Port Angeles. It was killed and then…eaten." I could tell that there was probably more to the story but he didn't feel like telling me the rest while we were eating.

I didn't know anything that was strong enough to take down a grizzly. They were always fierce creatures and could intimidate anything. Then it dawned on me…Emmett. He loved taking grizzly's on. He said they were especially fun when they just woke up after hibernating. But Emmett never actually _ate_ them. So there was something else out there that got it.

I glanced at the clock. _Oh shoot. _4:30. I wanted to start getting ready by now.

"Hey dad?" I opened up.

"Yeah?" he asked chewing on a piece of his second hamburger.

"Edward and Alice asked me to come play baseball with their family." he paused the minute he heard _Edward_. I knew what to expect when I put Edward in the sentence. That's why I added Alice. Surely he wouldn't let Alice down.

He leaned back in his chair and I knew I was taking a big risk asking him this. I guessed I should've just lied. Although he probably wouldn't believe that I was actually looking forward to going shopping with Alice.

"It's Friday and I don't have anything planned." I tried persuading him into thinking that it was a good idea.

"I don't know Bella." he told me scratching the top of his head. "Do you remember what happened the last time you went to play baseball with the Cullen's?"

Of course I remembered. But what he thought had happened was not even half of what really transpired almost two years ago. And he would never find that out. So I tried racking my brain of the story we used. I only nodded trying to hide my emotions of that fateful day.

"It wont happen again." I promised him. He knew how much I loved Edward. He just didn't want to face the fact. Then again what father would want to face the truth that their only daughter was falling in love.

He looked me straight in the eyes as if he were searching for the truth. He heavily sighed, "What time are you supposed to leave?"

I didn't want to get my hopes up in case he was planning to say no, "They're supposed to pick me up at five-thirty." I informed him.

He glanced back at the clock and looked at me again. "Fine, but on one condition." he answered with a catch, "You have to be home before ten."

I got up from the table keeping myself intact. I was happy that he was willing letting me go out and spend time with the Cullens. I took his empty plate and stacked it over mine and put them in the sink to let hot water run over them. I grabbed the condiments and put them in their proper place in the fridge then went back to the dishes. Cleaning them was easy since it wasn't a very gooey dinner then I folded a dry towel and laid it on top of the counter to dry the plates.

Charlie had already made his way to the front room and turned on the T.V. I walked over to the side of his chair, "I'm gonna go get dressed." I told him. He nodded and said _okay _then started cheering for his team to get the ball.

I ran up the stairs and shut my door. I was going to dress in a pair of jeans and a stripped t-shirt that Alice had gotten me for when I went to play baseball with them. I remembered that she told me a coat wouldn't be necessary tonight. The shirt had a small 'C' embroidered on the top left just above my heart. I could only imagine what it stood for. The jeans were snug and fit comfortably around my thighs and belled over the comfortable tennis shoes I slipped on. I glanced in the mirror and declared myself ready. I spun around in a circle to examine my outfit further.

"I like the shirt." an all too familiar voice reached my ears.

I jumped a little and looked back in the mirror to see him sitting in my rocking chair that was in the corner of my room. He looked like he had been there this entire time.

He smiled at the way I was looking at him in the mirror.

"What?" he asked sheepishly.

I turned around to face him and narrowed my eyes, "How long have you been there?"

That smile was still on his face, "Not long. I heard you dressing earlier and decided not to come in."

He was such a gentleman. Nothing you could find now-a-days. I didn't miss the playful smile that was tugging at his lips, "Uh-huh." I made my way over to him and he pulled me into his lap. "So what are you doing here? I thought you weren't picking me up until five-thirty?"

The smile broke through, "Yes, but I wanted to spend time alone with you."

Time alone with Edward was the best thing in the world but sometimes we were never _really _alone, "You do know that Charlie is just downstairs right?" I already knew the answer but it still didn't hurt to see if he knew.

"Yes."

"Well, you don't plan on sneaking me out do you?" I knew that he could easily get past Charlie but me…there was just no hope.

"No. Alice is going to come by and pick you up. I heard you discussing with your dad about getting permission to come to the game. So I called her up and asked if she would pick you up."

The little eavesdropper. "So exactly how long have you been here?"

"Just after Charlie got home."

I wondered if he knew about the bear killing. "So did you hear what Charlie said about the bear that was found?"

He looked away like he was disgusted. "Yes. But don't think Emmett was the one that did it. Like your father said it was _eaten_. Emmett would never eat a bear…well, not in that fashion."

I knew it wasn't Emmett. How could it be?

Just then I remembered, "So what did you do for Math today?" I was curious as to what his answer was.

Confusion swept across his face, "What do you mean?"

I put two of my fingers together and put them to my neck on the carotid in my neck. He figured out where this was leading, "Oh taking pulse in class? I faked it of course."

I knew he faked it. He had to of. No heart beat meant no pulse. "How? I mean how did you know how many were enough to count as a normal pulse rate?"

"Easy." he grinned. "I went off yours." he told me. He took my two fingers off my neck and replaced them with his own. He didn't need to feel my pulse. All he would have to do is listen to my heart. Not right now of course because it was going faster than normal pace. It always went faster than normal when he was touching me.

"Just relax Bella." he whispered to me. I tried to do as I was told and calm myself but I didn't think it was any use. I shut my eyes and tried to think of a river. The fish swimming up the current. The birds chirping in the trees over hanging the water. Sunlight peeking through the little holes of the leaves. It was working. I opened my eyes for a brief second and saw him staring at me with those molten eyes of his. He smiled at me. Well there went all my concentration.

"I don't think my heart will ever stop acting the way it does when you're around me. Unless of course…"

His eyes immediately narrowed at where I was leading, "Bella," he said sternly, "We are _not _discussing this. Not now."

For once, I decided he was right. We had bigger issues to worry about other than my mortality. I sighed and edged off his lap to stand up. I walked over to the bed and sat down crossing my legs on the mattress.

He exhaled a breath of air, "Bella, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Okay, maybe a little.

"Yes you are." He stood up and was standing over me looking down trying to get me to cave in.

"No I'm not." I challenged.

"Fine." yes, victory, "You're not mad. Just stubborn."

I glared up at him and even though I wanted to say I wasn't, I knew he was right. I could be stubborn at times. And this was one of them.

We sat in silence for a moment before Edward broke the silence, "So what do you think is the reasoning for me and Alice's disadvantages?"

I almost forgot to tell him about that. Although after he heard it he would probably think it was crazy, or I was crazy. I started off anyways, "Well, I saw how well your abilities worked on them and then suddenly they just stopped. But did you see that they stopped working when the _Mustang_ pulled into the lot?" from the confusion plastered on his beautiful features, I saw that I needed go into further detail. "What if one of them was causing it when they were in close contact with you and Alice?"

"And by _one of them,_ you mean, Nic, Katie, or Raven?"

I nodded in agreement.

"But if that was the case, wouldn't it affect all of the people they came into contact with and not just them?" He raised one eyebrow and was obviously considering what I was telling him to be true.

"I thought that over and maybe whoever was doing it was doing it purposely for _them._" now I was starting to make no sense.

Edward looked like he was considering it for a moment and then he turned to the door.

"Bella?" my dad called.

I jumped off the bed and ran to the door. I fumbled with the locked and cracked the door open, "Yeah dad?"

"Alice is here." I looked back to my clock.

5:30

"Right on time." Edward said.

I looked back and he was headed for the window, "I'll be in the car." and he quickly slipped out.

I ran around my room and got my things together. Iran down the stairs nearly tripping on the last one. _Great, Bella, tripping and falling already and the game hasn't even started yet_. I heard talking coming from the living room. I entered the room to find Alice sitting on the couch the TV turned on mute and Charlie laughing at something Alice must have said. He was laughing so that obviously showed that he was in a better mood.

Alice rose to her feet anxious to go. I saw that she, too, was wearing a stripped shirt that had 'C' embroidered on the sleeves. Her hat had a white 'C' on a dark blue color and her pants were tight blue spandex that ran just a little below her knees. The socks were a bright white that gave a little tint to her pale complexion. The cleats she wore looked brand new and were black in color. Altogether, she looked like a professional baseball player. All she needed was the bat and she was good to go.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"Yep. Let's get going." I told her heading for the door.

"Alright girls, have fun. But if that storm hits you guys I want you to get out of the rain." he encouraged us.

"Will do Charlie. See you later." Alice said as we walked out the front door.

Alice drove the Jeep over here. Figures. I hated trying to find out which buckle belonged where in those seats. Edward rolled the window down and smiled at Alice. He was in the driver's seat ready to go.

"What? Didn't want to go say 'hi'?" Alice teased him while hopping in the back seat.

"Maybe another time."

She snickered at him. I opened the door and Edward grabbed my hand and helped me make the leap from the ground. Once in the seat he helped me put the buckle in the proper place. The rain was starting to drizzle as we left the house.

* * *

We reached the area where the road stopped and parked the Jeep. The rest of the Cullens were already there. Rosalie was sitting in the car brushing her hair to put up in a ponytail. Jasper and Emmett were getting their stuff ready to go. Putting bags over shoulders slipping on cleats. Carlisle and Esme came over to greet us at the car.

"Hope you didn't have to hard of a time convincing Charlie." Carlisle gestured. He knew that my dad could be hard headed. After all where else would I get it from?

"A little bit, but I think Alice was really the one who softened him up." I watched as the little pixie bounded her way over to Jasper and Emmett. "By the way, I have a theory that I think will help out with our dilemma with the new kids at our school, but we can discuss it after the game."

He nodded and turned around to face the rest of his family and Esme followed, "Alright, lets get going."

Edward crouched down for me to get on his back. Once on we started running ahead of the others. They were close behind us now but it was hard to tell because I couldn't even hear their feet hitting the ground. I had look back every-now-and-then to make sure they were still there. This was one of those times that I wished I was a vampire, that way I wasn't dragging Edward down by having to carry me. Even though he would tell me that, carrying me was like lifting a back pack to him, it would still be nice to run next to him rather than being hauled on his back.

The breeze was nice tonight. Crisp and refreshing. It felt good against my skin, although I knew my hair would be a mess when my feet were back on the ground. I listened to the sound of Edward's even breathing, and every once in a while his foot would land on a dry leaf. Trees were passing by us in blurred lines. I heard thunder start to roll over the earth and knew that the game would start soon. As I listened further there was something else in the distance. The sound of snapping jaws and loud growling. Edward immediately slowed.

"Carlisle." he glanced around me toward his father.

"It's probably just a couple of bears fighting." Carlisle told him, which was probably true being out here in the woods.

"Well, if it's a couple of bears," Emmett said catching up to us, "then they'll easily scare away once they see me."

We were still running toward the noise and then I felt a low rumble in Edward's chest. We reached the edge of the clearing and all of us immediately stopped. Edward set me down on my feet and pulled me tight to his side, shielding me from something. All of the vampires tensed when a loud growl and then the sound of something smacking together were emitted.

Just then and dark colored creature bounced into our view, hitting the ground hard, and then bouncing out of our sight. It didn't look like it did it on purpose. It looked like it was thrown. But what was _it_?

Another creature stalked into our view and I gasped. It stopped dead in it's tracks. I froze and Edward tightened his grip around me.

It had four muscular legs with giant paws, and on those paws were sharp black claws. It had a long lean body and looked like it stood about five feet from where I was standing. But I was just guessing. A long almost whip-like tail shifted from side to side behind it. Two spikes jutted out from the joints on it's legs and four came out on the tip of it's tail. On it's head were two horns and in the middle of those horns was what looked like a shield that grew from the top of it's head. Tiny triangle-shaped ears swiveled to listen in our direction. The light hit it's fur and if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was dark blue in color.

Then I felt déjà vu sweep over me. I quickly whispered to Edward, "That's the thing that Katie was drawing." He didn't look down at me but it looked like he realized it too.

"No, it's not her."

I glanced up at him. Apparently there was an unspoken question. That or I was too fear ridden to comprehend anything at the moment.

Edward growled as the creature started swiveling it's body to face us. And apparently it didn't like being growled at. It lowered it's head, pinned it's ears back, and shifted into a crouched position. My breathing hitched when it's lips wrinkled over it's muzzle. Pearl white teeth were now being shown to us and two of those teeth were longer than the others. Fangs. Deadly, sharp fangs. I don't even think vampire skin could withstand them. A low, but loud growl reached my ears and I realized it wasn't from Edward or one of the Cullens. It came from the throat of the creature in front of us. Edward shifted in front of me so that I was slightly shielded from view of this being. I was now utterly and horrifically terrified for our lives.

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

_A/N: Like I said it was short. I hope by now you realize I love cliff hangers. They're a lot of fun…for me at least. _

_I have Katie's drawing up on my DeviantArt here (put blubug125(dot)deviantart in front of the (dot)com): __.com/art/Katie-s-Drawing-107495807_

_As Always please read and review. Also I'd like to know what you think is going to happen next. Until next time guys. _


	5. Battle Wounds

_A/N: This is a fight scene and this is also the longest chapter I have written. 10 pages on Word. And over 5000 words for just the story itself._

_I found pictures of the cars that the Thorndykes and the Scotts drive and I will have the links posted on my page, so go check them out. (These pictures look exactly like the cars in the story)  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. The Twilight Saga respectively belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

**Learning to Breathe  
**

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

**Chapter 5**

**Battle Wounds**

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

I looked into the dark, golden eyes of the fierce some creature. There was rage, power, and hunger and no matter how hard I tried to look away; I couldn't. It was like I was staring death in the face, but this time, I don't think there was a way out. My knees started to shake uncontrollably and I felt Edward having to hold me up. His eyes never left the creature in front of us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others crouched down too. Snarling. But their warnings only made the creature angrier. I could feel my breathing starting to accelerate as I gripped onto Edward's shirt.

It started to stalk towards us, growling louder. The massive paws were slowly lifting up one at a time and setting back down with ease. It's muscles were rolling under it's fur as it was coming closer. The ground under the claws shifting with the weight. Edward started to hiss and in return it slightly opened it's mouth to let a deadly hiss escape from it's throat. It started advancing faster.

Another loud roar was heard from our left and we saw the other creature, that had been thrown earlier, running strait for it's opponent. The one in front of us saw it coming but it was too late to act. The creature slammed into it head first and hard. There was so much force that the other one was tossed across the clearing. This new being had to have so much leverage, to be able to do it's attack, that it was now standing on it's hind legs, supporting it's upper body. It was tall. Taller than all of our heads. It swayed a little bit before it's front end landed with a soft thud underneath it. The only comparison that I saw was this creature and the previous one was that this one had black legs and the tip of it's tail was black. Otherwise the features were exactly the same.

"Fang." I heard Edward whisper and the creature turned it's head slowly to face us.

I looked into the eyes of this creature and saw something different. Compassion and a different sense of power. Not nearly as fierce as the creature before. Somehow I believed that this 'Fang' didn't want to fight us.

I looked up to Edward with questioning eyes. How did he know what it was called? I looked around and found the others with the same look on Edward's face. It was like they all had seen a ghost. I went back to observing this marvelous creature. It was very lean, yet had plenty of muscle to give even Emmett a challenge. As I looked at it closer I realized it was breathing heavy. Very heavy. And against the dark blue coloring of it's fur I saw red lines some darker than others. My hand found it's way up to my mouth. It was blood; fight wounds. They were from what happened before we got here. I saw that Fang kept looking back and forth between everyone of us, but mostly it's eyes were watching Edward. It's expression was the same as the vampires around me.

"Fang!" Alice shouted. And it turned it's head sharply, to look forward.

It roared loudly and started to balance on it's hind feet, but it was too late. The other creature barreled towards Fang and grabbed it around the neck with it's fangs, and tossed Fang to the ground. Once on the ground the other creature slammed both of it's massive front paws on Fang. One on the middle of it's body and the other where the head and neck connected. Fang was being pinned down.

It started to squirm around under the weight. The other creature started to snarl at the movements and pushed harder on the neck. A loud screech type roar was coming out of Fang's throat. A sound of pain. I cringed and Edward pulled me to him. Fang started to strike out with it's hind legs and it's tail was flapping wildly. It's front paws were moving around too, trying to lift itself. This only made the other one angrier. It's muzzle wrinkled and those gruesome white teeth appeared. A deathly snarl escaping through it's teeth.

Suddenly it's head shot down and gripped Fang at the junction of it's shoulder and neck, piercing the skin. A loud yelp shot itself out of Fang's mouth and a breath pushed it's way out of my mouth like I'd been hit in the stomach. I cowered when I saw the other creature staring at us with hungry eyes.

Fang was still fighting but not as much. Had it lost? Was it giving up?

The other creature lifted it's paw off of Fang's head and started to pull it's head up with it's teeth still gripping on tight. If I didn't know any better I would've swore that this creature was smiling. Chills flashed up my spine.

Emmett crashed out of the forest and hurdled towards the scene. The creature let go of Fang and it's head plopped down on the damp ground. The bulky vampire pulled his right arm back and shot it towards the creature throwing it back towards the middle of the huge clearing. It landed on the ground with it's back to us. It wasn't getting back up. At least, not for a while.

I looked back to Fang and it's breathing was faster. I saw the puncture wounds on it's neck; they were deep. Now that it was free it wasn't getting up. It wasn't even trying to get up. Every few seconds I could hear a soft whimper slip through it's lips and I could now hear it's hasty breathing.

"Emmett! Are you insane? The other one could've annihilated you!" Alice shouted at her brother. I noticed that she put_could've_ meaning that she didn't know.

Emmett ignored Alice and looked back towards us, "Edward we need to get her up." He started walking towards Fang.

_Her? _

"Bella. Stay with Alice. Jasper watch our backs." Edward ordered us as he let go of me and Alice grabbed a hold of me.

"Alice?" she didn't look away from the scene going on in front of us, but I knew she could hear me. "What's going on? How did you know it was called 'Fang'? And how do you know it's a _she_?"

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and found it to be Carlisle's, "All your questions will be answered when we're in a safer spot."

I nodded and turned back to watch Edward and Emmett struggling to get Fang up on her feet.

They were pushing on her back to try and make her sit up but it was hard, even for them. Finally her head started to move back and forth to shift the weight. Finally she got her front legs out in front of her and shifted her body. When her body twisted into view I saw the full damage of the wound on her neck.

"C'mon, Fang. You gotta get up." Emmett was saying trying to make her stand up.

"Carlisle, the venom's in her system." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"It wont kill her…" Carlisle said.

"It might not kill her," Alice said watching as Fang was trying to get her hind feet under her body, "but it will make her weak." How did they all know this?

I heard some chuckling coming from in front of us and saw that it was Fang, "You have a lot of questions. Even for a human."

_Did she just _talk_?_

"Yes, I can talk." she said through a smile. I was wondering how someone could be smiling when they were about to be killed.

She winced as she finally got her hind feet underneath her and hoisted her weight up. They finally got her up. She stood about as tall as Edward and Emmett's chest. So she wasn't huge but she wasn't small either. I saw that her legs were a little wobbly and was having somewhat of a hard time standing straight. Her weight would shift from paw to paw in an effort to keep herself up.

Her head abruptly shot up and was looked back past Edward and Emmett into the middle of the clearing. The other one was up and looking at us. It was tougher than I thought. I was sure that Emmett had knocked it out for some time.

Fang started to snarl and growl, showing her fangs to the other one. _Fangs_, I mused, _now I knew where she got the name. _They were intimidating and surely fit her.

"This is what you resort to? A group of _vampires_?" the other one mused. Now I found two things out; the other was a _he _and it could also talk.

Fang's response was a loud growl.

I noticed that Edward and Emmett stood where they were. This terrified me because they were right in the middle of these two creatures.

The other one took one step and jumped into a sprint for Edward, Emmett, and Fang. Fang limped out in front of the two vampires to protect them even though she was obviously in pain.

"Edward." I whispered.

"They'll be okay." Alice whispered in my ear, "She won't let anything happen to any one of us." Somehow I believed it.

The other creature took a huge leap for the three beings, and I cringed but still believed what Alice had told me.

Just then something dark slammed into the other creature and threw both of them into a jumbled ball flying in mid air. They landed and I saw that there was suddenly two of them on the ground. Both of them got to their feet and were staring each other down. Snarling and growling. Just like with Fang and the other creature; there was hardly any difference. The only comparison was that this new one was a lighter blue and had white on it's feet and tail rather than black.

"No!" Fang shouted and they started fighting again. Jaws were snapping near throats and claws were tearing skin. It reminded me of when Jacob and Paul had fought in front of me. But this was somehow much more gruesome.

She tried to move but was immediately halted and her back end fell down in weakness.

Edward and Emmett were trying to get her back up, "Fang you can't fight; you're too weak." Emmett told her.

She growled at them and they were both taken back, "You don't understand," she growled, "Stark will _kill _him if he gets the chance." She was alertly watching the fight. Smacking jaws were heard echoing around us. Loud growls were bouncing off nearby trees. And pounding of large paws smacking against the ground reached our ears.

"Fang you're badly wounded." Carlisle said from where he stood.

She turned to look at him and compassion flooded her features, "I know Carlisle. But trust me, I've had worse." She knew his name. Does she know everyone's name?

A loud roar was heard and then a big thud. I saw the creature with the white legs fly over close to us and smacked with a hard _bang _against one of the trees. I looked over at the creature and it wasn't moving.

"Sonic!" Fang shouted towards the creature. So Stark was the other one that was fighting everyone else.

She looked from Sonic, to the darkness of the forest and started to growl. A menacing laugh was emitting from the blackness. Then Stark busted through and was running towards us. Fang started to snarl and took off before Edward and Emmett could catch her. The first thing I realized was that she was fast. Very fast.

I ran out to Edward and hugged him close to me.

"Bella! It's not safe in the open." But I didn't care, I just wanted to be with him.

I turned and saw Sonic laying on the ground at the base of a tall Maple. He - I was assuming it was a he - wasn't moving, although he was clearly breathing. Which meant he was alive. I had an urge to go over and see him but my legs weren't responding. I was too infatuated with the battle going on in front of us.

Fang and Stark were circling waiting for the right time to pounce. Both had their lips curled back exposing their fangs to each other. I watched as the muscles under their fur rolled with each step. Finally Stark made the first leap and they were standing on their hind legs swiping at each other with their claws. When they weren't swiping they were snapping jaws at throats. Stark came close to getting Fang's but she quickly smacked him with her paw and left a nice trail of claw marks running down his face.

He landed on the ground and winced at his new found marking. Fang set down on the ground and snarled at him. They were staring each other down now. Just staring at each other and growling.

I saw Stark look at us from the corner of his eye. He smiled and I clutched Edward's shirt. His reaction was to growl back at the menacing creature.

I hadn't realized that the rest of the Cullen's had made their way out into the open. Esme and Carlisle were over by Sonic, who still wasn't getting up. Carlisle must've been examining him.

"So this is the coven of golden-eyed vampires that I've been looking for." it wasn't a question Stark asked. It was a statement.

A low snarl came out through Fang's clenched teeth.

"Well, this just makes my job that much easier. Not that it would be too tough in the first place." He was pretty cocky of himself, "And Fang you being here, just makes it more delightful. Like getting two birds with one stone." The way he talked made my stomach turn. It was delightfully sounding but, menacing. The way the words rolled off his tongue made it sound like this was a casual talk.

"The only way you're getting through them is if you get through me." Fang challenged him.

Stark's eyes narrowed towards her and a sly smirk spread across his lips, "Trust me that can be arranged." He was stalking closer to her, "You already have my venom in your system, and even though it wont kill you, it will make you weak for sometime. However for them -" he nodded towards us, "- they'd die within a couple of minutes."

Venom? Like vampire venom, but this was deadly to even the vampires, but it wasn't effecting her?

"Trust me you won't get that close to them." She growled. Then she launched to him. They were standing up again and were snapping. I watched every detail of the fight going on in front of me. I was scared, I'll admit, but I was also baffled. Here were these two creatures, that I can't even put a name to, fighting for their lives. And Fang seemed solely interested in protecting us rather than herself.

Stark had mentioned that he was looking for the golden-eyed vampires. But why? Why was he looking for the Cullen's? To destroy them? For what reason?

I watched as they were now using their tails to fight. Smacking them at each other. I would think that it must've felt like a thick whip hitting you, added with those spikes there was bound to be some major damage done. I looked closely at the two now that they were at another stand still. They were both bloody and had cuts and scrapes everywhere. Some faint and hard to see and some deep and painful-looking. So far it was a tie on who had the most. The four claw marks on Stark's face is what really stood out to me. They nearly missed his eye and went over his lips. And what stood out on Fang were the puncture wounds Stark had given her earlier. Each of them left their own marks on each other.

"Alice," Edward whispered, "can you see how long she's going to last?" I was guessing he asked because, apparently with the venom in her system, she was getting weaker by the second.

Alice's jaw tightened, "No, but it can't be much longer. She's breathing too hard and her heart-beat is accelerating. The more she moves around, the faster the venom will spread. She can't fight for more than a couple of minutes."

I looked over to Emmett to see his fists tightening. He looked like he was about to pounce when Alice gave out this information. Rosalie was trying to comfort him. My eyes glided over towards Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was still looking over Sonic and she was watching him work. I didn't know what he was doing but, Sonic was still out which couldn't be a good sign.

Stark and Fang were, again, at another stand still. Lips curled over fangs, deep throaty growls escaping through their teeth. I didn't know how much longer this would last but I knew they were both getting tired.

"Fang," I heard a grumbled voice, "Do…do it. Now!"

I looked around to see who it was and saw Sonic getting up. Or at least trying to. He looked badly hurt. I saw some blood run down from his back and along his torso dripping to the ground. I felt a familiar nausea, but held my ground. I couldn't be fainting now when we could be in danger.

"Fang…change!" Sonic shouted from a sitting position.

I looked over to the fighting creatures to see Fang staring back at him with fear in her golden eyes. Somehow she didn't want to do what he was telling her.

Stark took his opportunity and leaped for Fang. Luckily her reflexes were fast enough that she dodged the attack. She was staring back at him and looked as if she were concentrating on something. They were now parallel to us and we could get a full view of their bodies. I saw that most of Fang's cuts were healing rather fast while Stark's were still pretty fresh.

"You might want to keep that human close to you."

All of us looked over to Sonic who was staring back at me. I met his gaze and tried to figure out what his motives were. After a long while he finally tore his eyes from mine and looked back to Fang.

"What is he talking about?" I whispered to Edward.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and wrapped both arms around me to follow Sonic's instructions.

At that moment I felt a little uneasy. It felt like a strong electric current went straight through me and left me a little numb. I looked to see that Fang was snarling with her eyes shut and Stark was slowly backing away but kept a fighting stance. I watched as her whole frame was trembling and her eyes pinched tighter. Then her fur exploded into a different color. Pure black. The way her fur changed reminded me of when Jacob morphed into a werewolf. The light bounced off her new fur and gave off a tint of blue. And her once black legs and tail were now snow white. All cuts and gashes were gone and her energy seemed to pick up.

She stood tall and her eyes opened up slowly to reveal crimson red irises. I had to shake off the fear that swept over me when I saw those eyes. The eyes of a killer is how I would identify them.

Sonic seemed to tense up a little bit when Fang changed.

I watched as her lips pulled up into a grin and she turned to look at me. I froze in fear. The first time I looked in her eyes they were compassionate but these…these were a different set of eyes. They held the same characteristics of Stark's. Power hungry.

Stark let a throaty growl come out and Fang turned her head to him. She opened up her mouth and let out a fierce some roar. Stark's ears pinned back from the sound and Fang shot off after him. He got up on his hind legs and began to swat at her but he missed. She was too fast for him. I watched as she weaved herself between his massive paws and found his throat with her teeth. She flipped him on his back and had him now pinned to the ground with her fangs digging into his neck now. Does that mean she was now injecting him with her venom?

Stark started thrashing around under and before one of his paws could catch her she jumped off him, landing on all four feet with a soft thud. She stood there for a while standing tall with her chest extending out, her head held high, and her tail gliding back and forth behind her. Stark was now having a hard time getting back up. But he managed to do it. He turned around to face her and I saw the damage that she now inflicted on his throat. At first sight, I hid my face in Edward's shirt to wipe away the image. But it was still there. Deep gashes from where her fangs pierced him and the small stream of blood that was oozing down his chest. It made me wonder how these things could go on and on with those types of wounds and not even give the slightest hint that they're in pain.

My head poked up from Edward's chest to see Fang smirking at me. She looked like she was mocking the way I hid from the sight. Her eyes shifted over to Stark when he snarled at her.

That only made her smile more, "That was fun." her voice was now a sturdy, angelic sound, "We should try that again some other time. You know when I can actually fight you in a fair battle." they way she was talking had my knees trembling. If it weren't for Edward, gravity would've already taken it's claim on me.

He growled more at her smugness.

"I suggest you take this time and flee." she informed him. She lowered her head and snarled at him.

He roared a loud booming sound and turned on his heals and headed straight into the forest. I watched as he was slightly limping on his way through the trees.

I wasn't paying any attention and turned my head to look back at Fang and she was three feet away from us. Edward held me tighter and I felt a low rumble build in his chest.

"So you are the reason he is down here?" her angelic voice reached my ears.

I stood there staring at her for a moment. The rest of the Cullens were watching her carefully. I saw Jasper grab a hold of Alice and Emmett to Rosalie. I realized that Edward wasn't the only one that was on high alert. Sonic too, was watching and looked like he was getting ready to pounce.

She slowly turned her head to Sonic and a low snarl escaped through his throat. A toothy grin embedded itself on her face and her face turned back to me. I saw that even though her back was a couple of inches shorter than me, she was still able to look me straight in the eyes. Her feet started to pick up and she was stalking close to me. Edward held me tighter but I was guessing afraid to make any sudden movements. The predator always attacks when the prey makes the first move.

She leaned in closer and inhaled deeply. I listened as the air went through her nostrils making a soft _woosh_ing sound, "I don't get it." she said looking me over, "You're just an ordinary human girl. What makes you so special that Stark would come down here personally to find you."

She made it seem like he was the type of being that would send someone else to do his dirty work. Then she looked at Edward and the puzzles seemed to fit into place.

"You're not Fang." I heard Alice state.

The crimson eyes looked over to the little pixie and nodded once, "You're a fast learner." she mocked. "My name's Nazo. I am the darker side of Fang. And when I mean darker, I mean I'm not afraid to kill something." she smiled.

This 'Nazo' made James look like a saint. She wasn't afraid to state that she was a killer and I saw it in her ruby eyes. This creature I wouldn't turn my back on.

"Alright Nazo," Sonic told her as he hoisted himself up to his feet. He staggered a little trying to turn around and face us. "You've had your fun, now bring Fang back." he growled.

Nazo laughed a little and sighed. I watched as the dark black of her fur eased back to it's midnight blue state. The white on her legs and tail darkened up and turned black. Her head raised up sucking in a deep breath and then let it go when her head came back down. As her head lowered her eyes opened up and I saw the crimson wipe away to the golden tone. She was back to normal, wasn't she?

"Yes, I'm back to normal. If you would call this normal." she looked at me as she talked.

_What the…,_I questioned myself, _did she just read my mind?_

"Yes, I can read your mind." she smiled back to me. A chuckle came through her lips.

"You can read my mind?" my eyes widened at her.

"Did I not just say that?"

"What Bella means," Carlisle piped up. He was walking over to us with Esme molded to his side. Sonic was also following behind, limping on one of his legs, "is _how_ are you reading her mind."

Fang looked back at him and I saw her breathing hitch, "Carlisle," it sounded like a word of relief, "I…uh, don't know why?"

"Because, I can't read her mind." Edward said as he ease his grip around my torso.

Her eyes brightened up, "So you finally found someone that you couldn't get into their head, huh?"

"Very funny, as I recall I used to be able to read your mind too." All of the Cullens plus Sonic gathered around us as we were now discussing being a mental mute.

She smiled, "Yeah, well, since I can read minds I'm now able to block others from my thoughts. No more snooping through my head Edward."

His eyes narrowed at her. How did she know all of this and why are they talking to her as if they'd known her for years?

Fang looked back at me and it looked like she was showing me sympathy for all my unanswered questions. I wasn't so used to someone reading my mind and to tell you the truth, it is kind of creepy. She laughed at my thoughts. I would have to talk to Edward later.

A whimper came from her mouth and I hadn't realized that the mark on her neck was still there. All the others were gone but that one still remained. It looked like it was causing her a lot of pain.

Sonic trotted over to her and her body stiffened when he got close to her. I had to do a double take when I thought I saw her eyes flash back to garnet.

"Sonic," she exhaled and her eyes closed.

"What?" he stopped his motions and looked at her as if something was bothering her. Which something was apparently.

"Bl…blood." she said through gritted teeth. She swallowed hard at the word.

He looked at her and her eyes opened up and she looked afraid. He looked over him self and found the blood from the wound on his back when he was thrown. She inhaled deeply and walked over to his side. I watched as she sucked air through her teeth and opened her mouth and blue air rushed over his wound. My eyes were about to bulge out of my head if they weren't already. Sonic's wound began to close up and was soon gone. The wound was completely gone. There was no trace of it.

He smiled at her and said a low thanks. She nodded and then her eyes shut and a hiss weaved through her teeth. Her frame started shaking and looked like she was having a hard time keeping herself up.

"Fang?" Sonic asked. Worry covering her name.

Fang's legs caved in and she fell to the ground, hard. I cringed as I heard her head make a loud thud against the ground. She stayed there for a moment and her eyes never opened back up.

"Fang!" I shouted. And even I was shocked that I was the first one over to her limp body.

I heard the inhale and exhale of her breathing and saw the rise and fall of her chest. She was breathing. But she wasn't waking up. Sonic meandered over to us as did the rest of the Cullens. Edward kneeled down to where I was and put his hand over her blue fur.

"She's alright." Sonic told me, lowering his head down to look at Fang closely. "She's just very tired. And at the moment…very weak. Their venom doesn't kill each other, but it sure does a fine job draining energy."

I nodded up at him and then looked back down to her. She looked peaceful. Like she was dreaming happy thoughts. My hand ran close to the wound on her neck and I could feel the heat emitting from it. It could easily resemble the heat Jacob always runs at.

"What do we do now?" I looked up to Carlisle.

My question could get a number of answers at the moment. But the meaning of my question was, _what can we do to help Fang_?

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

_A/N: I hope I did a good fight scene. What it was supposed to be was Fang and Stark basically trying to not get into too much of a fight be still have a fight (sorry if that doesn't make sense). But luckily I put in enough detail that I don't think it came out too bad. What do you guys think of this chapter? _

_Also: I'm thinking of doing something like Midnight Sun…doing this story also from Edward's perspective. What do you think? Yes or no?_

_Thank you for everyone reading this and being so supportive of it. I'd also like to say thank you to my friends at my school…Priscilla, for getting me involved in Twilight in the first place and for being so supportive of me…Yessenia, Isabell, Lisa, and Carlyn for getting Priscilla interested in Twilight and for always looking forward to new chapters. Thanks guys!_


	6. Past

_A/N: Alright it's been how long since I updated this? Sorry devoted fans…I've been busy with school and horses. This is the chapter that gives the explanations from the last chapter. I know a lot of you have questions and hopefully this will answer them. No I'm sorry this chapter doesn't tell you what Katie, Nic, or the rest of the group of kids are…I'm saving that for later *evil grin*. _

_On to better news I have a project in my Innovations class and I chose (actually persuaded) to do this for my project. I didn't really think much of it and then I thought it might be a good idea considering I've already written six chapters, plus this means that I HAVE to finish this story no matter what. So there you go._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. The Twilight Saga and the Twilight characters respectively belong to Stephenie Meyer._

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

**Learning to Breathe  
**

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

**Chapter ****6**

**Past**

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

I looked up from my spot on the ground to see Carlisle still contemplating on our actions. Fang was still unconscious and looked like she was still in pain from the wound on her neck.

"Sonic?" Carlisle asked the blue creature that was hovering over his knocked out friend, "How long will she be passed out?"

"I don't know. She' been fighting a lot these past couple nights plus she used up a lot of her energy when she healed me. And the venom doesn't help anything. Plus, if Stark comes back and finds Fang passed out he'll be like a kid in a candy store." His golden eyes never left Fang's unmoving body.

"We need to move her." Esme piped up, "you and her can come back to our house so you can properly rest."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "Sonic, if you can carry Fang back to our Jeep we can take her home. Are you as fast as her?"

Sonic nodded his head and then went to lay down behind Fang's back. Edward pulled me out of the way while Emmett and Jasper situated Fang over Sonic. They gently lifted her head and torso over Sonic's back. It was a good thing that he was bigger than she was otherwise he wouldn't be able to carry her. When her legs were hanging off both sides of Sonic and her head was nestled on the back of his neck, he raised up slowly with the help of Emmett and Jasper.

He got up slowly and the movement was so fluid that it didn't even disturb Fang's spot on his back. He started walking away and I watched as his long muscular legs were moving carefully on the ground to shift his weight evenly. I could hear the soft thud of his front paws moving out in front of him while his hind ones shoved under his body to cover the tracks that his front paws left.

Edward kneeled down and gestured for me to climb up. I hugged around his neck and hoisted up on his back.

I watched as the others were starting to take off and already saw that Sonic and Fang were already gone, hidden by the darkness of the forest. Edward picked up the pace and soon trees were flying past us.

We reached the others in seconds and I saw Sonic running behind Carlisle and Esme. Fang was still perched on his back. She looked so peaceful as she rested. The forest was quiet with the darkening night. The only sounds being heard were the four-beat steps that Sonic took with his giant paws, and the sound of air running through his lungs every now and then. Edward's breathing was even and his running felt like I was floating on air. Even the slightest jump didn't bother his movement. Sonic never seemed to bounce up anymore than when his hind end had to catch up with his front end. His tail was shot out behind him trying to keep his balance. I heard that cheetah's did that with their tails when they ran and I figured that it worked the same way with him. Edward was now running next to Sonic and Fang, and Fang's head was now dripping off the side closest to us. In a way I felt sorry for her and also thankful for helping us. If she hadn't interfered, we probably wouldn't have come out of that unscathed. Unfortunately, she and Sonic didn't have such luck.

I watched as the others were following close behind us with Carlisle and Esme leading the way. Alice looked confused while Rosalie looked, well…like she needed to punch something.

We arrived at the cars in under five minutes and I slid down Edward's back. Sonic walked over to the Jeep and Emmett and Jasper walked over with him. Emmett opened up the back of his Jeep and they slowly gathered Fang off Sonic's back and into the back of the off road vehicle. The entire time, Sonic was watching closely to make sure she would be okay. He was being protective of her.

"Will you be able to keep up, Sonic?" Edward had asked him. We were walking to the front of the Jeep and he opened the passenger door for me.

Sonic came around and stopped by my door to face Edward. I saw him take a glance back when Emmett and Jasper came into view from behind the massive car. They must be done and Fang must be safely settled in.

"I'm pretty sure I can keep up." He smirked, "Just lead the way."

We all loaded up into the two cars; Emmett's Jeep and Edward's Volvo. Alice and Jasper rode with me and Edward while Rosalie and Emmett went with Carlisle and Esme.

Sonic said that he was able to keep up, but I just didn't believe it. The entire time we were driving down the road he was there next to the jeep running at around fifty miles per hour. It was amazing watching him run next to us. His back would stretch and coil with each stride. The long tail kept his balance - like I thought - when he ran. His black claws would dig into the earth to gain speed and momentum.

It was starting to get dark out when we reached the long narrow driveway to the Cullen's mansion. I glanced at the digital clock on the radio of the Jeep. It was only seven and Charlie wasn't expecting me back until ten. I still had three more hours with Edward. That was plenty of time for him to explain everything that was going on around us. I knew he wouldn't back out of interrogation, because deep down he knew I needed these answers.

Fang was once again placed back on Sonic and he made his way up to the giant, white, mansion.

"Wow." He said as he looked up. "Roomy much?"

"Well, when you have to be cooped up on sunny days, it comes in handy." Emmett smugly replied back.

Carlisle and Esme had already made their way into the house and were turning on lights and probably clearing a spot for Fang to be placed. Edward held me close while we walked. I glanced up to him and saw that there was no emotion echoing across his face. He was deep in thought of something.

Emmett and Jasper were the main helpers and opened the door for Sonic while we followed behind. I saw that Alice had sneaked past me and was helping Esme clear a spot in the room next to the living room. Blankets were laid out to make a small make-shift bed. Alice gestured for Sonic and he walked to the blankets and went down slowly. It was amazing how Fang's being was never disrupted with all this moving.

Edward sat me on the white couch and went off when Jasper called him. Alice came and sat down next to me. Her arm wrapped around my shoulders and was trying to soothe my anxiety. I hadn't even noticed that my legs were bouncing up and down until Alice's hands were rested on top of them trying to stop the motion.

"Rosalie, go get some sheets." I heard Carlisle instruct the blonde vampire. Ever since we got to the field I had not heard one word come from her. She made her way up the stairs, the entire time grumbling something incoherent to my ears.

I looked behind me and saw that Fang was lying on the floor on her side. Her chest was heavily rising and falling and the sound of her breathing was quiet but still there. Sonic was lying on his belly, watching as the three vampires were positioning his friend so that she would be comfortable. Rosalie came back down with an armful of sheets and gave them to Carlisle who in turn set them down next to a black bag. I recognized the bag as his medical bag. I could still smell the rusty scent of blood that came off the blue creature's wound.

Edward had made his way over to me and took Alice's spot on the couch. I looked up at him and saw the worry in his eyes. I couldn't stare at them for long knowing my emotions would take me over so I glanced back to Fang.

"Edward?" I asked.

He sighed, "Yes?" I could easily tell he already knew what I was going to ask through his voice.

I had many questions but the one at the moment was the one that I could ask, "How does she know all of you?"

Everyone was starting to take their seats on the couch and I saw that Sonic was looking at us from the corner of his eye. Either he didn't trust us or he was wanting to listen to the reasoning too.

"Fang used to live with us." Carlisle had said while glancing back at our guests. "It's a long story. A story that I never thought would ever be brought up again…"

"None of us did Carlisle." Edward admitted then looked back down to me, "That's why I didn't see a need to tell you about her."

"About her?" Edward wasn't one for keeping secrets from me. Although I didn't think this was more of a secret for them…just a part of their past.

Edward looked back to Carlisle and his father nodded, "When we lived in Alaska around seven years ago, Edward, Emmett, Alice, and I were out hunting. Edward went wandering off for a while then came to us afterwards with a small blue creature in his arms. It was no bigger than a large calf and it was unconscious. We took it back to the house where we doctored it up for two days before it finally woke up. When it _did_ wake up, it was a tough one to pin down. Emmett and Edward were the first one's to be knocked down before Jasper had got a hold of it, and that was when we learned that it could talk. She told us her name was Fang and that she was from a different…planet…" I glanced over to said creature as he continued with the story, "She told us that she had run away after a terrible accident that left her unable to be around her friends." I saw Sonic cringe and guessed that he was one of the friends that remembers this part of the story all too clearly.

"Her parents had died when she was five and lived with her friends ever since. But after that accident she came to earth and that was when Edward found her. She had no home and no where to go, so we offered her our hospitality to which she accepted. After her strength was restored she began to show us what she could do. Until that day, I had never met anyone that was able to keep up with Edward, nor someone that was just as strong as Emmett. And she was only eleven years old at the time. We also found that she was just like us when it came to blood. But for her, it made her more…" Carlisle trailed off looking for a word to describe her, "possessed, by the scent than it was to us. But back at the field it looked like she had gotten better with controlling her instincts. After a while of her staying with us, we were accounting her as a part of our family and her to us."

Carlisle sighed and looked over to the topic our discussion. He closed his eyes as he thought about what he was going to say next. The sight almost made me ask if he was alright, "When she was twelve years old she…disappeared. We searched and tried picking up her scent, but every time we did it would lead to a dead end. A note was left in the woods where we would play baseball. It said that she was sorry that she had to leave, and she figured it was for the best. She thanked us for everything that we ever taught her and gave her. She felt like she finally found another family." Carlisle looked so sad. Her leaving them must have really affected him. I looked around to the others and saw that they all had the same expression on their features. Rosalie's wasn't as struck, but there was at least some form of grief. Esme's was the hardest. Just like everyone else they welcomed into their house - like me - she considered them a part of their family – a part of _her_ family. I didn't dare look up to Edward to see the pained look on his face. The worst thing I could go through in life was having to see my love pained.

"You make it sound like it's not true anymore." We heard an angelic voice from behind us.

I turned my head sharply to see Fang with her hind feet collected under her and her front legs strewn out in front of her; crisscrossed. She was staring at us and listening intently. I wondered if she heard her life's story being repeated.

I grimaced when I saw her wound. It was still fresh, and still open and now had dried, blackened, blood crusted around the edges. The room started to spin again and I found myself clutching at the couch.

"Bella, close you eyes and breathe through your nose." I did as Fang told and my wooziness was slowly fading away. Thinking of peaceful things always helped too. Thinking of Edward, of my family, my friends. I hated that I always got sick at the sight of blood and I wondered exactly how others people, like doctors could deal with the stuff. I opened my eyes back up and stared at her, not daring to look at her wound again.

"Just pretend it's not there. Besides it will be gone in about an hour." she instructed me.

"That _is_ kind of annoying." I chuckled. Now I knew how Jacob felt when Edward was rummaging in his head.

"Who's Jacob?" she asked innocently.

"One of the young werewolves, that lives in the area, and is a friend of Bella's." Alice had told her.

Fang's ears pinned back and a throaty growl rumbled from her. Obviously she had been hanging out with vampires too much. But the Cullen's had a treaty with the Quilyuete werewolves. Besides Jacob was one of my best friends, even if he might hate me for choosing Edward.

Suddenly her growling diminished, but a fierce look was still on her face, "Sorry. Had a bad encounter with a werewolf about a year ago. Sonic was the one who got the worst of it though…"

"Where is Sonic?" I asked. I didn't see him where he was a couple of minutes ago.

She smiled and turned her head behind her, "He's asleep. I'm not the only one who's been fighting these last few nights."

I looked around her and saw that Sonic was on the other side. His eyes were shut and he was breathing evenly. A soft snore disrupted the silence and Fang lightly chuckled with the rest of us.

"How are you feeling? Still weak?" Edward hadn't said much since we got home. Only keeping to himself and holding me close. It was nice to hear that his voice wasn't as torn as it was back in the field.

"I've felt better." Fang answered his question.

I watched as she began to get up and had a little difficulty. Her legs were straining to catch her weight and pull her forward. She tried bobbing her head and eventually shifted her weight forward onto her front legs. I hoped that she didn't have this much difficulty every time she got hurt.

Her long legs danced across the floor and I wondered if I truly was the only one who was a klutz. The soft thud of her paws on the floor boards were so quiet, that it made her sound like she was walking on a cloud. Her muscles rolled up under her blue fur and I saw just how much muscle she truly had now that we were in close proximity. It was unbelievable that she could be so skinny and have so much muscle.

Sonic was still lying on the ground asleep. Right now he looked like a dog sleeping by the way he was laying. His head was between his large front paws and his hind legs were curled underneath him. His tail wound around his body and rested next to his side twitching every now and then. Soft snores were escaping through his nostrils showing us that he was deep asleep.

Fang was standing over by us and I had to look up at her. Her eyes were a bright golden and shown brilliantly against her dark blue fur. They were like the stars that shone at night; so bright against the dark background. They held strength and compassion. The type of eyes that you could trust in. Her head ran as long from my fingertips to the center of my elbow. From this close I could get in every detail there was of her. Some of them were terrifying and some were amazing. Like the way her fur would give off a slightly silver hue in the light of the room. The light also glinted off a streak running from her elbow down her forearm. It was a scar but why did it look so familiar.

She followed my gaze and my thoughts down to the object of my interest at the moment, "Battle wound." I saw her smirk, "One of the many."

Edward looked at her and narrowed his eyes. He gave her that look that he always gave me when he knew I was hiding something. It always worked and I would cave in and tell him what was on my mind. I wondered if it would work with her.

She sighed heavily under his gaze. Apparently she'd rolled over.

"Look Bella, I know you have a lot of questions and I'm going to do my best to answer them." she looked down into my eyes as she promised me this. "But, I don't want to give you too much information to put you in danger."

Like I've never heard _that _one before.

She let out a sigh apparent, to my instinctive reply. Of course it would come down to my safety. It always came down to my safety. Because I was a human. A human that was in love with a vampire that, apparently, was a big enough safety hazard to everybody, but me.

"I know." and truly she must've because of all the things that Edward used to - and still does sometimes - keep from me, because of my safety, were now little images in my head. And, thanks to her ability she was able to watch them, like she would be watching a T.V.

"Bella…bottom line; you're in danger."

I had to chuckle , "You obviously haven't been in Edward's head long enough."

She folded her hind limbs underneath her. "What I mean is that this type of danger isn't like anything you've ever seen before. Once Stark has a job, he wont stop until it's finished. Think of him as a deadly assassin. But his weapons happen to be the ones that come naturally to him. He might not be as fast as me, but he can run for a long time. And he is very strong. Any vampire or _werewolf_ would have trouble fighting him. He is a full breed and the only thing that can stop a full breed is another full breed. Unfortunately there are no other full breeds, and I'm only a half breed."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head like a puppy trying to make sense of this.

Her triangle shaped ears lowered in what could only be described as shame, "My mother was a Zythian and my father was a Crolovian. Stark is a full blooded Zythian. And Zythians are fierce creatures and one of the best fighters known. It is the _stupidest _thing to pick a fight with one. However, Crolovians are more peaceful than the Zythians but when needed they have excellent fighting skills."

She looked at the expression on my face and smiled, "I know. It all sounds Sci-Fi and _way _outside the box, but believe me it's true. I'm mean not too long ago you didn't even believe that beings such as vampires and werewolves existed. So what makes _aliens_ any different?"

I had to think her question over in my head. She was right. It was hard to tell what the Cullen's actually were until I finally figured it out and fit the pieces together. And Jacob was no different. So aliens couldn't be any different. I guess if I could believe in the mystical, I could believe in the outer worldly.

Her head moved up and down, "I've fought with him before and I know what to expect. He thinks highly of himself when he fights and assumes that nobody can put a scratch on him. Although, it looks like he is starting to loose a lot easier to those remarks.

"The information that I got from his mind wasn't too clear. He met a red haired vampire up north and she asked for his help. She gave Stark the orders to find the golden eyed vampires living in Forks, Washington. There would be a human girl with them and he was supposed to take the girl to her. And if the coven gave him any trouble, to get rid of them. All except for the bronze haired male. She wanted him alive."

Bronzed haired male? Edward. But what would another vampire not care about the rest of the Cullen's and leave him alive? And why did she want me?

"Wait, Fang do you know exactly what she looks like? I mean did Stark have a good picture of her in his mind?" the words quickly came out of my mouth and I hoped that she understood what I was asking.

She was taken back by my question, "Um…yeah. Why?"

"Are you able to show Edward the image?"

Her eyes turned to Edward, "Yes."

I watched as the two exchanged glances. They were concentrating so hard that I bet if you turned out the light a wave of electricity would be connected between their golden-toned eyes.

Edward's features started to change in to that of horror. His eyes grew wide and his lips curled up over his teeth, exposing pearl white teeth. The muscles that were around me were tightening and I knew he was trying not to squeeze me too hard. I wondered what was passing through their minds.

"Victoria." Edward finally hissed.

Every fiber of my being froze. _Victoria._ The name that has haunted my mind for the past few months. She was out to kill me and didn't care who got in her way. And now she has a deadly killer after me too. And apparently, by Fang's standards. Nothing was going to stop him.

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

_A/N: Wall-la! Alright whoever guessed that Fang and Sonic were aliens gets a cookie *goes to kitchen and starts baking*._

_Hope this answers some of your questions. I tried putting as much description as possible without giving away too much info. This was fun to write and look I left one of my chapters without too much of a cliffhanger. _

_By the way if you've made it this far and are still looking forward to reading it…thank you. And for those of you who have decided to stop reading, well, I wouldn't blame you. This is my imagination going crazy and nobody can stop it. If I want to throw aliens in with vampires and werewolves then, by golly, I'll throw them in there. _

_*shifts eyes back and forth* ok I'm done ranting. _

_Also the Zythians and Crolovians are my own creations. _

_As always please read and review. I always look forward to reading new reviews._


	7. Marks

_A/N: I know it's been along time since I updated…but it's finally here! I had quite a time writing this….my grandma recently passed away and that was a pretty rough patch for me. I'm sorry if I made any of you upset because I didn't update as soon as I could but I know this chapter's gonna make it up ;D_

_Enjoy!_

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

**Learning to Breathe  
**

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

**Chapter 7 **

**Marks**

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

"Let me get this straight…" Fang started. Her head shifted back a forth between all of us and I knew what she was reading. Horror, fear, concern, rage. She was also seeing what we all knew about that name. Although it probably didn't strike as much fear in her as it did us. "This _Victoria _is trying to kill you -" she confirmed looking at me, "- for killing her mate James? And Edward…you were the one who killed James? So she is trying to take a mate for a mate?"

I had to process the word _mate_ in my head a few times to get it to sink in. It was an unusual term to use to describe me and Edward.

"Is that basically it?" Fang questioned our gazes.

"Yes, I'm afraid that is what Victoria has chosen." Carlisle answered her aloud. "Unfortunately Bella's life is the price." Carlisle looked at me and I felt Edward rub up and down my arm. He was trying to comfort me but some how I knew this was one battle that wasn't going to be won over so easily.

"Bella…Sonic, I, and all of our friends are going to make sure that nothing happens to you or the Cullen's." At that moment Sonic made a grunting noise from his spot on the floor.

"Fang's right. And speaking of our friends…" He said as his body hoisted up to a standing position. "We need to go home and tell them of our guest we encountered tonight. I'm pretty sure Shadow is just itching to hear some good news." He smirked to her and she grinned back.

Friends? Shadow?

"How many more of you are there?" After witnessing what she was capable of in the field I was pretty sure that more than one of them were able to take care of Victoria and Stark.

Fang shook her slender head, "It's not like that. It's only me and Stark. There aren't any more of us. I mean Sonic isn't even…" Then realizing what had just come out of her mouth, she glanced towards Sonic who had widened his eyes at the mention of his name.

"Sonic isn't what?" Edward had asked sternly. He wanted to know the answer, and wanted to know it now.

She glared at Edward "Don't even bother looking through my mind or his. I'm not letting you in." She retorted. "And Alice won't be able to help you either; I'm making sure she can't look into our futures."

I heard Edward growl. Apparently these two must've got into some arguments when she stayed with the Cullen's. But, neither one of them were backing down from this fight. It was like watching one sibling blame the other for a missing shirt. One was giving out false stories while the other just wanted to know the truth.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait. I don't want any of you knowing what is really going on with me and my friends until I know what is going on myself. Stark shouldn't be taken lightly and I'll have to patrol more at night." I heard Sonic grumble something under his breath at the mention of more patrolling. Fang shrugged it off. "Bella I suggest you keep away from your window for a while unless Edward's in the room with you."

How did she know about that?

"Wait it was you." I blurted out loud. Everyone looked to me at my sudden outburst. I glanced up at Edward. "It was Fang that was outside my window that night. Remember? When I was looking out into the forest and thought I saw something strange and then it vanished?"

His golden eyes shifted over to Fang and Sonic.

The two creatures exchanged a glance before she spoke, "I was patrolling that night and got into a fight with a couple of newborn vampires. They were headed toward your house; they were ordered not to do anything rash. I guess they were just supposed to spy on you for the night. When I finished them off I ran to your house to see if there were more that were headed over there. That was when you saw me and I decided to go home and rest for the night."

"Exactly how long have you been here?" the little pixie vampire asked.

"Um…" she glanced up to Sonic and it looked like they were talking amongst themselves but their lips weren't moving and no sound was coming from them. After a moment her attention shifted to us and she finally answered.

"A few days." It wasn't a direct answer but I could tell that there was more to be said. Alice was about to ask her more when Sonic interrupted.

"Fang we really have to go." He anxiously pointed out. Either they were in a big hurry or he also didn't want to give out too much information. "It was nice to meet all of you." And with that said he turned on his haunches and headed for the front door.

Fang glanced at me and I could see through her eyes, the anxiety that she wanted to relieve me of. I knew she was just trying to protect me and the Cullens but that didn't help that I wanted to know what was going on around me. Now I do know that there truly is life out there that we never officially knew about but were just hunches. But I also know that those other life forms could be just as dangerous as the werewolves and vampires that I hung around.

She turned around and headed for the door following in Sonic's footsteps. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme swiftly get up and was walking close behind Fang in a matter of seconds. She opened the door for them and smiled as Sonic went through first. Fang paused before passing the threshold and looked at the motherly figure standing before her. Esme took a step and leaned down to hug the four legged creature around the neck. Fang did the best she could to hug her back by wrapping her head behind Esme's back. This must've hurt Esme thinking that she would never see Fang after that day, and then her reappearing back into her life. I could feel her sorrow.

They finally broke apart and Fang took one last glance to all of us and then went through the doorframe to the outside world. There Sonic was patiently waiting on the porch watching the two exchange a hug. Then in the blink of an eye they were gone and Esme closed the door behind them.

"Are you alright?" a velvety voice asked me.

I looked up to him and nodded my head once. "Yeah. I'm just…a little confused." I admitted. This was a lot to take in and some of it wasn't really making sense to me. All I could really think about was why Fang was trying to keep something from all of us. I didn't have the slightest clue to what it was either, and I felt like a burden to the others because I couldn't help them out.

"It's ok. Fang knows what she's doing." He really was trying to reassure me and I gave him a smile.

"I think I need to go home." I told Edward. After everything that happened to night, a good night's rest sounded great.

Alice and Esme gave me hugs and walked me and Edward to the door.

* * *

When I arrived home Charlie was asleep on the couch. The T.V. was still on the sports channel and the remote was rising up and down with his chest. Edward said that he would come back later after he discussed about Fang with his family. I was pretty sure that they were feeling a little confused by this whole situation. My feet carried me up to my room where I crashed out on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling remembering everything that happened. The way Fang and Stark danced around each other in the field. Their jaws snapping at one another's throats. The way Fang protected us even though she really didn't have to.

Curiosity got the better of me and I meandered over to the window and gazed out into the forest. I knew that Fang and Sonic told me not to go close to the window when Edward wasn't in the room with me. I couldn't help but wonder if there was something out there right now watching me. Whether it was Fang or Sonic or even Stark. There seemed to be no one. Turning around I headed back to my bed and got under the covers i was tired and didn't feel like waiting up any longer to see something terrible happen. Edward would come in like he always did when I was asleep and sit in the rocking chair or cuddle up on top of the covers on the bed with me.

It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

The trees were flying by as I was driving in my old red truck. My mind was racing as fast as the trees were going by and I was surprised that I made it into the parking lot in one piece. My mind was racing and my life was slowing spinning into a complex stage. I pulled my ancient pickup into an empty spot next to an old white Saturn. The lot was already starting to fill up when I cracked my door open. I hoped out and the sun shone bright on my face. As I looked up into the blaring orb it reminded me of how much I hated the sunlight now. Because of these days I couldn't see Edward. I felt like half of me wasn't here with me today. An empty shell. I sighed as I tossed my bag over my shoulder and shut my door.

"Bella!" I heard Jessica call my name. I looked around and found her, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Lauren all sitting around a wooden table in the grass.

I waved back at them and headed over to them. As I walked I saw Katie and Nic with the rest of their friends around their two muscle cars. They were laughing at something that Kacey had obviously done. The scene reminded me of when I first came here and saw the Cullen's laughing and enjoying each other's company. They looked like they belonged in a movie. Too perfect to fit with everyone else and be normal. Katie stopped laughing and glanced up to me and a frown appeared on her face when she saw me. She looked around me and I knew what she saw. I wasn't with Edward or Alice. Everyone else already knew that the Cullen's went camping on sunny days -- at least that was the cover up story -- but they were new to the school so they didn't know how 'outdoorsy' the Cullen family was.

I made my way over to my friends and as usual Mike was being very fond of me considering that Edward wasn't around to stop him.

"Cullen's go camping again?" Angela asked. I knew she already knew the answer, I guess she just wanted it confirmed.

"Yeah." I tried to sound enthusiastic, "They'll be back tomorrow." I shuffled my feet trying to preoccupy my thoughts. I knew it wasn't long but I couldn't help if I missed him. I noticed Lauren glowering at me from the corner of my eye.

"Where'd they go this time?" Tyler asked.

"Um…somewhere in the south. I can't remember the name of the place." Either because I didn't want to or because I didn't want to really say.

"How do you know that is where he really is?" I was shocked to hear Lauren ask that.

I turned my face to look up to her. Her eyes were cold and hard. I could diffidently imagine her as a vampire and a very scary one at that.

"C'mon…he's always gone and how do you that he isn't off somewhere else?" She was trying to get to me. I knew she always had a grudge on me but this was being plain arrogant.

"Because…" But I couldn't exactly tell her why he was always gone on sunny days. "I trust him." And I did with my life. Her asking me these questions were starting to make me think back to him up in Alaska with Tanya. I quickly shook my head at the thought. Edward always told me not to compare myself with any other girl around me because he loves me for who I am, just like I love him for what he is…a vampire. But that isn't the reason I fell in love with him.

"You know it's a fact that Edward Cullen could have better than you." Now she was trying to look down on me. I didn't know what had gotten into her today but suddenly I was the target of her anger. Her statement brought back the memories of Tanya.

The others were just as shocked as I was that Lauren was really trying to start this conversation. Angela was going to say something when Lauren cut her off with a deathly glare.

"I hope you don't mean yourself." I heard an angelic voice chuckle.

My attention was shifted to the girl standing in front of me and Lauren. Her dark hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, a tight fighting white polo shirt hugged every curve of her upper frame, while her loose olive khaki pants only showed the muscles of her thighs. Katie was looking directly at Lauren when she told her that. Nic was behind her to aid her when she needed it, but somehow I didn't think she did.

Lauren's hard gaze shifted from me to her new target. "Excuse me. Do you even _know _who I am?"

Katie raised one of her eyebrows, "Bratty. Spoiled. Pigheaded. Rude. Obnoxious. I think that basically describes who you are. Or more or less what you are." a smirk spread it's way across her lips as she described what she thought of Lauren.

Lauren ground her teeth together. "What do you mean _spoiled_? You own a brand new Ford Mustang -" she pointed to the car across the lot "- dress in designer clothing, and live in one of the biggest houses in Forks. How am _I _spoiled?"

"Because you think you can get a guy that cares about another girl. And what exactly would make you think that Edward would cheat on her? I've been here all of three days and I knew from the start that they were together. But you can't even seem process that in that head of yours. C'mon even a blind person can see that you're all over him." Katie was really confident of herself and she showed it as she moved closer to Lauren and even though they are roughly the same height, it seemed like Lauren was the smaller one here.

Everyone was awestruck. Since I've been here nobody has ever had the nerve to say something like that to Lauren.

Suddenly Lauren became pretty sure of her self through her posture. "At least I don't go showing off the marks that my boyfriend gives me."

I now saw what she was looking at. There was a fairly large bruise on the joint of her neck and collar bone. Some of it was covered up by the shirt she was wearing but some of it wasn't. It looked like it was a hicky but somehow I don't think it was. I saw Nic close his eyes and shake his head.

Katie's hand flew up to cover the abnormality. "Nic didn't give me this. It was someone that I saw yesterday. A guy that I left back home and never thought I would see again. He found me and gave me this to remind me of him."

We were all taken back by the story behind it.

Katie walked up to Lauren and looked her in the eye, "Now do yourself a favor; don't go opening your mouth before you know the whole story and leave Edward and Bella alone. Deal?"

The girl was baffled and apparently couldn't think of anything to say.

"Also," Katie continued, "Don't go picking a fight that you can't win."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her "I think you should be careful of what you say. You don't look like you could put up a descent fight."

Both Katie's eye brows shot up, then she grinned, "Ten bucks says I can have you on the ground in three seconds. Twenty…and I could have you begging for mercy."

Katie's voice was hard and meant what she said. She seemed really nice but apparently it wouldn't be the wisest thing to mess with her.

"Now would be a good time to walk away." Katie addressed her.

Lauren looked back to her and _hmphed _then spun on her heels and made her way to the building. After everything that happened, we all looked back at Katie. She was watching the other girl make her way out of sight.

"Wow…" Mike and Tyler said in unison.

Katie just looked at them and smiled. Nic hugged her from behind and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Katie! Nic!" I heard Amy beckon from the side of the dark muscle vehicle.

Nic and Katie turned around and their friends waved for them to come back over. It made me wonder what made them come over here and help me out in the first place. It wasn't like they could actually hear what was going on over here. My thoughts were trailing off but stopped briefly when Katie turned around and I saw a full view of her scar. And then something dawned on me. My eyes grew wider as I tried to look closer at it but it was getting farther away. But it wasn't just her scar, they were walking back to the others. I watched as the reunited with their friends. Most likely discussing what happened over here.

I spun around to face my friends, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

They waved me bye but I was already walking away from them. My feet were carrying me so fast that I was hoping that I wouldn't trip and land on my face.

As I was nearing the large group Kacey and Raven looked at me then to each other. What did they know that I didn't know?

"Katie!" I shouted loud enough for her to hear. But she didn't seem to hear me. "Katie!" still no answer. Alright, I knew I was in earshot. And now she was just ignoring me so I decided to try something else to get her attention.

"Fang!"

All of their heads popped up and Katie literally froze on the spot. I saw that their eyes were about to bulge out of their heads which told me that I was right about my assumption. I walked up to them and made my way into the circle, next to Katie and Chris. There was no way they could ignore me now.

Her head turned to face me and I could tell that she was trying to play stupid. "Why did you just call me _Fang_?" she tried to persuade me. This was like when Edward was trying to convince me that he was standing right next to me when the van almost hit me and he saved my life by running across the parking lot and lifting the van so it wouldn't squish me.

"Don't give me that." I retorted. "It all finally fits. The scar that mysteriously appeared on your arm one day and then finding a similar scar on the same arm as Fang. Then today with that mark on your neck. And how Edward and Alice can't read any of your minds or see your futures. You're Fang." I looked back up to the wide eyed boy next to her. "And if she's Fang then that must mean you're Sonic."

Katie and Nic exchanged a glance then she looked at me with pleading eyes. "Bella, can we please not talk about this right now?"

"No. I want to know." I know I was being demanding but I needed some answers to calm my nerves. "Are you Fang?"

I turned around and everyone looked like they knew the whole time and that must mean that they knew everything all along. From the moment they came here.

I turned back around to Katie and looked her dead in the eyes wanting my answer. "Yes." she breathed.

"Katie!" Raven shouted at her dark haired friend.

"She was going to find out anyway. It was only a matter of time." She defended.

"Yeah…but Shadow…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'll take care of Shadow."

I looked around wondering if these were the friends that she was talking about last night.

"They are." she looked at me, "Anymore questions?"

_Only a few hundred. _I thought.

She sighed, "Look…you found out who we are but that doesn't mean that I can tell you everything yet. There's still some stuff that I don't know about yet."

I wanted to argue with her and make her tell me everything that she already knew but at that thought she gave me a warning glance. Then I remembered about the fight that her and Lauren had.

"So does that mean that you really could've taken Lauren?" I questioned.

She laughed and Nic chuckled next to her, "You watched me fight Stark and you have to ask if I can fight a human girl that thinks too much of herself?"

Everyone laughed and I found myself chuckling at the thought also. I tried to picture Fang and Lauren having a duel together and of course it looked funny how I pictured it but also because a human would obviously be no match for Fang.

But something happened during our laughter that made Fang suddenly tense up and become very alert. A low growl built up in her throat and was slowly escaping through her clenched teeth. All the others were staring at her and Nic was next to her asking what was wrong.

She turned to Nic and looked him directly in the eye and it looked like they were having one of their private conversations. Then she looked back to everyone else and growled.

"Werewolf."

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

**(READ THIS --****) **_A/N: Well looky there….Katie's, Fang and Sonic's, Nic. Now you know who they are but you don't know the whole story. Katie is Fang but Sonic isn't exactly what he appears to be…so don't go jumping to any conclusions and think that that's the end of the mystery with this mysterious group. There's still plenty to be told. _

_And what do you think will happen when Katie/Fang and Nic/Sonic meet a pack of werewolves? Hehehe…well you'll find out soon enough but for right now let your imagination go and wonder of what could happen. _

_By the way…since I haven't officially told you what the rest of them are but you have a pretty good guess of who/what they are then please keep it to yourselves and don't ruin everyone else's (and mine's) fun._

_As always…please read and review. _


End file.
